The 100
by Marlee92
Summary: Set a year after escaping Mount Weather, the Exodus survivors fight back against the mountain people with the help of the rest of the Ark survivors. Though the people of Mount Weather pose a large threat, each survivor has their own struggles to battle with. **Disclaimer: This story will revolve largely around Bellarke because, well, they're perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit, Bellamy! What the hell are you doing back there?!" Clarke is lying on Bellamy's sad excuse for a mattress, face down. Bellamy, the moron, straddles her sides tightly, keeping her in place.

"Just hold still, princess." She doesn't need to turn over to see the smile on his face. She can _hear_ it."Now don't you wish you would've had some of that moonshine?" Clarke grumbles something unintelligible back and this time Bellamy laughs, loudly. She groans and pushes her head into her arms as he pulls the needle through her skin once more.

"Why are you taking so long?"

"Don't be such a baby," he replies shortly. "If you wanted someone to coddle you, you should've asked Spacewalker."

She goes silent at that and he immediately regrets bringing up Finn. He sighs loudly, mentally reprimanding himself. It's been over a year, but Clarke still can barely look at Finn, let alone as him to stitch her back up.

"Lucky for you," he says, desperate to change the subject. "My mother was a seamstress. I did a lot of sewing in my day. You'll barely have a scar."

"Great. Are you done torturing me?" She tries to turn to look at him but he squeezes his thighs tightly and clasps his hands around her ribcage.

"Stay still."

He finally threads the needle through the skin one last time and neatly ties it off. Helping his mom all those years had truly paid off. For a brief moment he stays put and stares at her in awe. When the ship first landed here she was terrified. Hell they all were. She'd seemed so young and naïve to him then. Now, as he looks at her he sees a strong, courageous young woman. She's grown so much in the years since they came here.

She kicks her feet lightly, bringing him back to the present. Bringing him back to her.

"I hope you're having only the cleanest of thoughts as you sit on me, Bellamy Blake. Don't make me tell my mother." He smiles slightly and pokes her in the ribs, careful of her newest battle wound.

"Tell your mom what?" Finn had caught them both off guard and Bellamy quickly stands.

"How incredibly clumsy Clarke is." At his words Finn's eyes travel to the blood on Clarke's shoulder, on Bellamy's hands. Concern lights in his eyes and he starts to move forward before stopping, remembering himself. "Someone was climbing an apple tree, slipped and as she fell managed to slice her shoulder open. _With her own knife._" The silence stretches on, making Bellamy extremely uncomfortable. He smacks his hands, Clarke's blood drying quickly, against his knees. "Well, this has been extremely fun. But since it actually hasn't been, and I hate awkward situations, I'll see you guys around."

"No," Finn says. "This is your tent. I just came in to say it's been quiet for days. Maybe Mount Weather is done with us. I'll give you two some privacy."

"It's not like-" Bellamy starts, but Finn is already gone. Clarke didn't utter a sound the entire time Finn was in the tent. Looking at her now, Bellamy can see the dark storm raging behind her usually soft blue eyes. She stands slowly, stiffly pulls her shirt back over her head.

"I should go. Thanks for stitching me up, Bellamy." His eyebrows go together but he doesn't try to stop her when she walks back out his 'door'.

"Clarke!" Raven's voice rings loud from across the camp. "Clarke! Look what Finn and Murphy caught!" She points to the fire the rest of the group was building. Over the top of it was a skinned beast. Clarke couldn't even tell what it was. Who cares? Its meat and Clarke is suddenly starving.

Clarke doesn't even remember when she started going into Bellamy's tent at night. But here she was walking past the dying fire towards his place. They'd been taking comfort in each other for a while now. Not sex. Never sex. Just… company.

She tries her best to steer clear of Finn at all costs, but every once in a while she can't avoid it. Clarke is under no delusions that she can cut Finn out of her life completely, they live in the same camp after all. She _could_ go stay with her mom and the rest of the adults in their camp but…then she's be leaving her other friends. Leaving Bellamy.

And he's the only thing keeping the nightmares at bay. A few months ago she'd been taken back by Mount Weather when she was out on a solo patrol. They'd strung her up and moved her blood into their people, forcing their blood into her. Bellamy had saved her. There was a whole rescue group but he's the one that ultimately found her. When she climbs under his blankets and into his open arms, she is thinking of her rescue.

Dr. Tsing had just unhooked her from the Pump and she hit the floor unceremoniously. A couple of large men picked her up and shoved her back into her cage. She wasn't sure why there were so many guards, she was exhausted and all of the fight in her was long gone.

A small part of her subconscious recognized this as a dream, but that didn't stop the terror from clutching her heart and pumping through her blood stream, consuming her.

She'd been in this cage for weeks. She was starving, and tired, so tired when her friends got to her. She heard the struggle, voices that had seemed so familiar. Then he was there. Bellamy. He was saying something but she was too dazed to recognize his words. Instead she lay back down on the hard grates of her cage; sure this was some kind of hallucination. She just wanted it to be quiet. After all, this had happened so many times. But this time, Bellamy actually reached through the door and grabbed her. She was lifted through the air and turns to see her savior. Instead of Bellamy's reassuring face she finds herself in the arms of a Reaper. Bellamy's face has twisted and contorted into a monster. She opens her mouth to scream but no sound escapes her. The Reaper is pulling her closer. Close enough to clamp his teeth down on her. She jolts awake a hoarse scream slipping through her lips. When Bellamy shoots up beside her, she pulls her arm back and swings. Slugging him right across the jaw.

Caught off guard, Bellamy's head snaps to the side, throwing him off balance. He catches himself on his left elbow and turns back to Clarke, her eyes wild with fear. Quickly, hoping to avoid anymore fists, Bellamy wraps his hands around Clarke's biceps tightly, holding her in place.

"Clarke!" She tries to wiggle free from his grasp, trapped in her nightmare. "Clarke! It's me! You're safe!" Her eyes lock on his and after a brief moment recognition breaks through, filling her eyes with tears.

Bellamy... you're face. I'm so sorry." She reaches up and touches the red spot growing on his right cheek.

"My face," he says gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Is fine." With that he pulls her against his chest, wrapping her in his arms and tangling his hand in her hair. They stay like that only briefly before he lies back, bringing her down with him.

"It's okay, Clarke. Really. You're safe with me," he reassures her, tucking her tightly underneath his chin. "Try to get some sleep."

She glances up at him, eyes still misty, for a brief moment. Long enough for him to brush his lips against her forehead. Long enough to send chills down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Clarke is standing over Monty and Jasper lying on the ground. Wrapped in each other's arms. A bottle of moonshine lays about an arm's length away from them.

"Monty," she says, pushing his shoulder with the toe of her boot. No reaction. "Jasper, get up." Still, nothing. She huffs loudly and pushes harder.

"Here," Suddenly Raven is at her side clutching an ominous bucket. When she tips it, water splashes over both of the boys lying at their feet. As they jump awake gasping and sputtering on the water, Clarke has to hide a smile.

"Raven! Hypothermia is a thing you know." Though she can keep the smile off her face (barely) each word rings with amusement.

"Hey love birds, maybe next time you decide to cuddle you can do so in private."

The boys shrug as they make feeble attempts at flinging water from their hair.

"Yeah," Jasper counters. "Well now we don't have fresh water for laundry, genius."

"Oh that? That wasn't fresh water…" She grins and her comment sends the boys running towards the creek."It actually was," she confides in Clarke. "So… now I have to go get more. Totally worth it." She balances the bucket on one hip.

"I can get it," Clarke offers. She needs something, anything, to distract her from last night's dreams.

"Okay, want some company?"

"No, that's okay. Thanks though.: Raven hands over the bucket and Finn's voice, surprisingly close, makes her jump.

"You shouldn't go alone," he says, slowly scanning his eyes from Raven to rest on Clarke's face. Bellamy approaches, taking up the spot to Finn's left. They're both armed.

"You said it's been quiet," Clarke argues.

"I did. It was. Meredith and Davis have been gone all night. We can only assume they've been caught by Mount Weather. You shouldn't go alone," he repeats.

Clare opens her mouth to argue but Bellamy interjects, "He's right Clarke."

"I'll go with you," Raven offers and Clarke shoots her a thankful look.

"No, Finn, you take her," Bellamy catches Clarke's eye and man if looks could kill. "I need you to help me send a message to Chancellor Griffin. Hopefully we can get through to them without Mount Weather jamming us."

"Right," she says. "I'll show you, for the millionth time, how to use the radio. You know, you could've just said, 'No Raven, the cripples should stay in the camp.' Really, I understand." Her tone is light but Clarke can see the annoyance behind her eyes.

The group splits up and Clarke is left alone with Finn. He shuffles his gun from one hand to the other and gestures to the woods.

"Shall we?" She leads the way.

It hasn't rained in nearly a week and the creek is seriously low. The water trickles lazily over the rocks as Clarke dips the bucket in.

"This must be terrible for you. Only officer available is me. Regret offering to come get the water now?" His voice is filled with resentment. He stopped feeling guilty months ago. Now, he's just angry. At everything. Angry at Clarke for not forgiving him. Angry at Bellamy for taking advantage of her when she's vulnerable. But mostly, he's still angry at himself.

Clarke ignores him; she doesn't have the energy to fight with him right now.

"So," he continues when she stays silent. The bucket is almost full. "You and Bellamy, huh? Never thought I'd see that happen." At this, Clarke pauses and stands to face him.

"What about me and Bellamy?" He shifts uncomfortably under her gaze. It's the same one his mom gave him when he was little and she knew he was in trouble.

"Gee, I don't know Clarke. You guys aren't exactly sneaky." He finally breaks eye contact with her when a twig snaps behind them. Instinctively they both turn Finn steps in front of Clarke and raises his weapon. Another twig snaps. Whoever is coming their way is obviously not trying to hide that fact.

"Surely it isn't Mount Weather. They're being too loud," she whispers. But the fear of going back there is evident in her shaky voice. Finn's heart aches for her. He resents that too.

Finally, the branches part and Octavia stumbles out, followed closely by Lincoln. Before Finn can stop her, Clarke runs towards their visitors.

"Clarke!" Octavia embraces her tightly, she missed her friend. Ever since the Grounders and Ark survivors decided the mountain people were a common threat, Octavia had been staying in Lincoln's village.

It was hard, trying to bring Lincoln back to them. But they finally did it. Finn doesn't trust the Grounders. It probably has something to do with the fact that he massacred almost an entire village. He stands awkwardly to the side, scanning the woods as the girls talk to each other in quick voices. He notices Lincoln staring and holds his gaze.

"There is no one with us," Lincoln informs him."We're on a… sort of getaway."

"A honeymoon!" Octavia chimes in excitedly. Clarke and Finn exchange a glance.

"Honeymoon?" Clarke asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Octavia practically squeals. Lincoln watches her with amusement. "It was totally last minute! Or else of course I would've told you guys about it." Clarke hugs her again.

"I'm happy for you. It's Bellamy I'd worry about."Finn can't help but roll his eyes.

"That's the main reason we're here. Where is my big brother?" Clarke gestures towards the camp, and then, picking up the bucket, starts back towards it.

Bellamy and Raven are standing, ore like hovering, over the radio.

"Damnit!" Bellamy slams his hands down on the stupid contraption. "I hate this thing. Raven, fix it."

"Can't fix a jammed signal without blowing up the tower, captain." She says in a way that suggest she has had this exact conversation with him more than once.. Probably today.

"Hey, Bellamy-" Clarke steps inside the ship, it only made sense to keep the camp here.

"Just give me a minute, princess." His eyes are focused hard on the radio, as if he could intimidate the signal into clearing.

"Hey, Bell." It's Octavia's voice that finally forces Bellamy to look up.

"Octavia?" He closes the distance between them in two long strides and folds her into his arms, softly brushing a scarred hand over her finely braided hair. "I've missed you. Where's Lincoln?" As if speaking his name summons him, Lincoln steps through the door.

"We have some news, Bell," Octavia speaks carefully, Bellamy gives her a suspicious look, glances briefly at Octavia's abdomen. The others don't notice, but Clarke does. "We got married!" She finally blurts out. "Grounder style. It was strange. I had to kill an animal with my bare hands…" She waves her hand dismissively. "Anyways, yeah. We're married."

Clarke see the relief as Bellamy hugs her again.

"Congratulations, O." He releases her and shakes Lincoln's hand. "Welcome to the family." He gives Lincoln a genuine smile and turns back to the rest of the group. "Seems like there is need for a celebration Make sure Monty has enough moonshine." A devious grin breaks across his face and everyone clears out to prepare for the party.

The night wears on, there is dancing and music. Good food and booze. Lot and lots of booze. By the time everyone else is asleep the fire is almost out and Clarke feels like a top that's been spun and spun and spun. When she finally makes her way to Bellamy, it took her waaaay too long, but she'd had to hold on the fence to keep herself from tumbling over. Anyway… when she stops in front of him, she realizes that he is completely sober.

"Hey," she pokes his chest with her pointer finger. "Why didn't you drink?" Bellamy is frowning fondly down at her.

"One of us needs to be sober, princess. I figured you need it more than I do." She returns his frown.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. You just deserve a break. You need to unwind a bit." He gives her sad look before looking over her shoulder. "Although I believe it's time for you to go to bed." With his hands on her shoulders, he turns her towards her tent (whoa, the world just tilted) and presses lightly on the small of her back. She trips over Octavia's sleeping body.

"What about everyone else? Someone needs to put them in their beds."

"Why don't you let me worry about that?"

They enter her tent and he gently guides her to her bed.

"Goodnight, princess." He turns to go, but Clarke reaches out quickly, and with more precision than he'd have guessed, and grabs his wrist. She pulls him back to her.

"Bellamy… I just-" She stares up at him for a moment and he watches her eyes, can almost see the cogs inside her head spinning and clicking into place. Then, with no warning, her lips are crushing against his. Her hands are in his unruly curls, and her body is pressed against him, and she's _everywhere_. As surprised as he is, he doesn't stop her, wraps his arms around her and crushes her tightly to him.

His hands push into the small of her back, wanting to move her as close as possible. Clarke had surprised herself even, now she reveled in the feel of his arms tightly around her.

In a blur of motion Clarke pushes Bellamy's shirt over his head and reaches for the buttons on his jeans. She fumbles briefly before his hands find her, stilling them all together.

"Clarke," he whispers, pressing his face into her hair. "You're drunk. You need to go to sleep."

Deflated, she takes a step back. She frowns down at the floor of her tent and nods. Bellamy sighs loudly and runs a hand through his dark hair.

"Trust me," he starts, reaching for her again. "I most definitely _want_ to. And I'm not one to turn a girl away just because she's drunk but," he grabs her waist, balling her shirt up in his fists, pulling her back to him. "This would be taking advantage of you. And I don't want you to… regret waking up next to me." He plants a kiss between her eyebrows and steps back. "Besides, I have to put the kids to bed, remember?" He smiles at her, but she doesn't return it.

"I won't regret it," she insists.

"I need to be sure of that." He pulls his shirt back on and glances back at her once more before leaving her.

"Your loss," she mumbles even though he can't hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke wakes up with a fierce pounding in her head. She groans. She is never, _ever_, drinking again.

Getting out of bed is probably the hardest thing she has ever had to do, but she does it. And when she pushes the flaps of her tent aside she groans again. Bellamy is there suddenly with a glass of water.

"My white knight," she grumbles flatly. He looks at her, the corners of his mouth twitching with the effort of concealing a smile.

"How ya feeling, princess?"

"The sun… is an asshole." He laughs out loud at that and she slugs him in the bicep.

"Hey!"

"Well, don't be so loud." He stifles another laugh and directs her to the medical tent.

"I hate to be a bother, but Meredith showed up early this morning. She's in need of medical attention." At the mention of someone else's pain Clarkes eyes clear and she immediately pushes her pain to the back of her mind.

She turns, walking backwards and calls back to Bellamy, "I wouldn't have regretted it. Just so you know." She faces him only long enough to see the smile drop from his face.

"Way to go, Blake," he mutters to himself.

"Hey, Bell?" Octavia's voice startles him back to the present, pulling from his inappropriate thoughts. "We're gonna head back to the village." He can still feel the heat in his face as she hugs him goodbye.

He's been pacing outside the doors for what seems like hours when Clarke finally emerges, her face stricken.

"Mount Weather?" He guesses/ Clarke only shakes her head attempting to wipe the blood off her hands. It's pointless, the rag is covered in blood.

"No. Reapers." Bellamy's face falls, they had killed the last of the Reapers. The Grounders had helped. "Meredith will be fine. Davis…" She looks up at Bellamy, then, "They.. ate him.""Okay! Everyone listen up!" Bellamy's voice rings loudly across the camp, catching the attention of everyone quickly. "With more Reapers out there, attacking in the daylight, no one is to leave the camp alone! Groups of at least three at all times. One person in the group is to be armed." He pauses, looking over the small group. "Understood?" Everyone mutters agreement in between giving each other worried looks. People go back to their daily jobs slowly and Bellamy approaches Raven. "Clear that signal." It isn't a question and Raven only nods before heading back to the ship.

Clarke, finally done with Meredith, approaches Bellamy. "I know where the Reapers are. I can lead a group there and we can finish them off once and-"

"No," he interjects. "You can draw me a map. I'll take a group to them." She opens her mouth and barely gets out a, "Like hell," before he interrupts her again. "No, Clarke. You're not going. This isn't up for discussion."

"Okay, one; you are not my boss. And two; I am just as capable-"

"Wrong. When you're well you're capable. Right now?" He pushes lightly on her shoulder, just enough to drive his point home. She winces. "You're injured and staying home. Now, a map, please."

Clarke stomps off towards her tent and Bellamy is fairly certain that if she had a door she would've Eventually, she does. That night, she pulls open his tent and holds out a rolled up piece of paper.

"I still want to go."

"Now if you go, who will stay here and boss everyone around?" She scowls at him and turns to leave only to be stopped by his hand closing around her wrist. He pulls slightly forcing her to face him. "You know I'm only trying to protect you, right? I can't… you can't get yourself hurt."

Instead of seeing his side like he'd hoped, Clarke yanks away from him. "I'm not a little girl you're hiding in the floor, Bellamy. I don't need you to protect me. You want me to stay here so I don't get hurt, yet you're asking me to sit idly by while you risk your life. Goodnight Bellamy."

"You aren't staying?" She gives him an incredulous look before turning on her heal and leaving.

They're preparing to leave. Bellamy and a group of their ten best warriors. Finn included. Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about him. Before they leave, she approaches him.

"Be careful," she says awkwardly. She reaches out to shake his hand (because God is she uncomfortable right now) and he pulls her to him in a hug. Surprising everyone, herself included, she hugs back. Locking her arms around his back and closing her eyes she absorbs his warmth. "Don't die," she whispers.

"I'll try y best." Finn plants a kiss on the top of her head and Bellamy feels a twinge of jealously. He's too proud though, to go to Clarke. Seeking her embrace. Instead, he turns away from them.

"Let's go!" He shouts and leads the way out of camp without so much as a nod in Clarke's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke's map proved to be useless as the Reapers had long since moved on from the tunnel she led them to. Bellamy had, grudgingly, handed the reigns over to Finn, hoping he could track them down.

It's been a week. Nothing.

"Maybe we should just go back," Miller groans for the millionth time.

"What so we can sit by and wait for them to kill more of us?" Bellamy shoots back. He's frustrated. Finn hasn't found _one damned clue_ or track or _whatever_ it is he's looking for.

As night begins to force its way onto them, they hear movement in the surrounding trees. The group takes in a collective breath, holding it. There is a long, nerve wracking moment of utter silence. Even the bugs have stopped chirping. Just as Bellamy is sure that his head will explode from the tension of the silence, somewhere out in the dark someone begins yelling. A long, drawn out war cry.

It is the only warning they get before they are faced with fifteen, maybe more, Reapers running toward the glow of their firelight. Bellamy makes a quick assessment of his team, forming a circle with their backs together, before clanging makeshift weapons with a Reaper double his size.

That one goes quickly; Bellamy barely has to swing before his opponent falls to the ground, dead. Quickly, he looks around the camp. Finn is shoving back on a Reaper, going for his throat. Everyone else is either removing their weapons from a body or making headway against their own foe. His attention only lapses for a second, but that is all the screeching lady with wild eyes needs. She slams the butt of her spear into Bellamy's temple, and he hits the ground. The world spins around him and the edges of his vision goes black. A wave of nausea grips him but he forces himself to sit up. Before his vision can even clear all the way, the woman is straddling him, her knees locked tight at his ribcage, forcing him back to a laying position. Instinctively he throws his hands up just as she is plunging her spear towards his heart. He manages to knock the spear away ever so slightly but that doesn't seem to faze her. She reels back once more and slams a fist into his face connecting hard with his jaw. He hears the crunch of bone, probably his nose, and pain explodes across his face. Once, twice, three times she hits him.

This time, when she raises her spear high above her head, he doesn't have the ability to stop her. He calls an image of Clarke to mind, thankful he got to know her, the real her, in this world. In their world.

"It's been nearly two weeks, Raven. Where are they?" Clarke demands, pacing back and forth at the entrance to their camp. Raven just shakes her head. It's been like this for three days now and she's run out of comforting words for Clarke. Honestly? She doesn't even believe them anymore. So she just stands by her friend, watching as she paces back and forth, back and forth.

It was taking forever for Bellamy to die. He emerges periodically into consciousness only to will himself back to the darkness. The pain, oh god, the pain. His whole body feels like it's' been set on fire, his abdomen housing the inferno.

His whole world lurches during one of his bouts of cnsciousness and he falls, hitting his head hard. Before he passes out again, he hears a muffled voice speak, though he can't make out the words, or recognize the voice.

"Come on guys! Pick him back up!" Finn is yelling. Somewhere, deep down, he _knows_ his group is exhausted. He's exhausted. But they're so close he can see the camp. "We're almost there," he adds more gently this time. Bellamy groans as they lift him back onto the piece of wood they've fashioned into a stretcher. Finn reaches forward to place a hand on his head. Bellamy is a furnace, and his ribs where the Reaper had driven her sword are still bleeding. Finn isn't a doctor or trained in any way in the medical field, but he lifts up Bellamy's shirt for another look. There are red streaks forming around the wound. It looks like a spider web erupting from the puncture. They desperately need to get back to camp.

"Hey! Open the doors!" The voice jolts Clarke out her worried daze and she takes off towards the front of the camp.

She sees Finn through the crowd and… one, two, three… six… nine. Nine people all together. Where is Bellamy? Her heart lurches and jams in her throat. Then the crowd of boys and girls around her part. Bellamy is lying completely still on a stretcher. Why are they carrying him? Oh no, the camp spins. He's dead. She stumbles backwards and bumps right into Raven.

"He's dead…" she mumbles. Raven peers over her shoulders and suddenly gives her a rough shove forward.

"No!" She yells. "He's not! Look he's breathing." Relieved she grabs Clarke's shoulders and shakes her. "That's you, girl! Go make him better!"

"What happened out there?" Clarke speaks to Finn in hushed tones as they cut away Bellamy's shirt. He won't be happy when he wakes up... if he wakes up. This was one of his favorite shirts. _Idiot_. Why would he wear his favorite shirt on a trip he knew would end with bloodshed?

"I don't even know…" Finn's voice is grave. "When the fighting stopped, I saw Bellamy still struggling with some Reaper lady. She had her spear raised and he didn't even lift his hand to defend himself. Miller jumped at her and knocked her away. Thank God. Or else I think that spear would've gone into his heart instead of his side."

"Yes," Clarke agrees. "It looks like it even missed his ribs. He's lucky."

"What about that?" Finn points at the red lines around the wound.

"It's infected. I have some antibiotics… I just hope it will actually work. The Grounders gave me some medicinal herbs to use s a salve for infections. It's what they put on Jasper when they speared him." She is silent after that and Finn sticks around for a while to help clean Bellamy off. The only sound in the tent is an occasional groan from her patient.

Clarke has barely left the medical tent, barely left Bellamy, since they got back. It's been over a week now and he is still struggling to wake up. Every once in a while his eyes will flutter open, but he doesn't say anything and it's always brief. She gets reports from the others, but barely takes notice. Raven comes by once a day to make sure she eats at least one meal. She doesn't leave and stares at Clarke with that hard look of hers until she scarfs down the whole plate.

It isn't until the eighth day that Bellamy finally pulls himself into consciousness. He awakens to find Clarke with her face in her arms, resting against his bed.

"Hey, princess," he says, hoping to sound stronger than he feels. Instead, his voice is hoarse and riddled with pain. Clarke's head shoots up and the darks circles under her eyes reveal the sleep deprivation.

"Bellamy!" Forgetting herself, she throws herself at him, hugging him fiercely. He groans and she quickly pulls away. "Oh, God. I'm sorry!" With deft fingers she pulls his shirt up to his armpit, looking at his stitches. They're still in place and she presses back on the tape on his wrapping and replaces his shirt. "You're fine. How do you feel?"

"Like you said. I feel fine, mom. Thirsty though." She reaches for a small cup beside his bed and lifts it to his lips, tipping it slightly.

"I'm serious, Bellamy. You're fever was out of control. You were stabbed! With a _dirty spear_. You had an infection! _What the hell is wrong with you?!_" Her voice is rising and she's pulled the cup away from him.

"Yeah, cause I planned on getting stabbed," Clarke is happy to see that his sarcasm is still intact. "But the real problem is… I'm dying of thirst. So if you don't mind." He nods his head in the direction of the cup and concedes, with a heavy sigh. He smirks.

"Don't get used to this.

"Wouldn't dream of it, princess." His words get lost in a fit of coughs. Clarke places the cup back on the floor.

"Get some rest, Bellamy Blake. That's an order." She stands, smoothing out her pants.

"Like you have any room to talk." He doesn't miss the scowl she shoots him before closing his eyes.

It's another long week before Clarke _finally_ deems him healthy enough to get up. Though in all honestly it's due more to the need to preserve her sanity than it is to him healing. She swears if she has to hear him whine one more time about being confined she's going to rip her hair out.

When he is content with the state of his appearance, Bellamy steps outside into the sunlight.

"Hey there, handsome," Raven greets him. "Glad to see you're alive." She gives him a wink and continues walking by, holding a walkie talkie and cursing at it.

"Where's Clarke?" He asks, grabbing the first person he sees. Monroe simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Probably with Finn somewhere." There it is again. That twinge of jealousy. Bellamy pushes it aside and nodes at Monroe.

"…they're using their own people and turning them into Reapers. There's no other way they could be getting them. Lincoln says they haven't lost any people lately." Clarke's voice drifts to him from a secluded area of the camp. When he sees her, he can't help but smile. Then, he sees Finn.

"Yeah," Finn replies, leaning in so that their heads are almost touching. They are both looking down at something spread out between them. "They'd moved from the place you last saw them and were about half a day away."

"Don't you two look cozy?" Bellamy mentally scolds himself. The jealousy is clear in his voice. Clarke raises her eyebrows at him and Finn… is he actually _smirking_? Smug bastard.

"Hey, stranger," Though she is smiling, there is a note of… annoyance? in her voice.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he replies, a little too sharply. Why is _she_ annoyed at _him_? The longer he stands here, looking at that dumb ass Finn Collins with that smug look, the angrier he gets.

"Then you should go," Finns says at the same time as Clarke says, "You're not interrupting." They look at each other and then back to Bellamy.

"No, really. You two look pretty cozy with each other's company. I'll leave."

And he does, Clarke's heavy sigh trailing after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start off by saying HOLY COW and hello to**

**all of the new story followers! I appreciate each and **

**every one of you beautiful people! If you're reading **

**this story please, please, PLEASE review it! I am always**

**looking for constructive criticism!**

"Would you quit being such a baby? If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous." Bellamy scoffs, clenches his jaw. Clarke came in here to tell him something important, she's sure it was important, now she forgets as she lectures him about his bad attitude. "Would you look at me when I'm talking to you?"

"Would you stop treating me like a child being reprimanded for sticking his hand in the cookie jar?"

"Well maybe you should act your age instead of acting like a child then," she spits back.

"Maybe you should stop hanging around someone so unstable." Bellamy is looking at her now. She has her hands on her hips and scowls at him.

"Unstable? Really? Like you have room to talk about who is and who isn't unstable? Would you just drop the Finn thing already? Who I spend my time with is not your business."

"Fine!" He yells. "Go ahead! Go back to Spacewalker. Next time he fucks up and does something you don't like, don't you dare come crawling into my tent to help ease your mind."

"I'm not going back to anyone! But that is _my_ decision! _Not yours_!" She can't believe how pissed she is at him. And to let on like more was happening than sleeping all those nights they spent together just made it worse. "You know what? I'm over this. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Bellamy." She leaves quickly, not wanting to hear another word from him.

"Trouble in paradise?" She turns her scowl on Finn.

"Oh, shut up, Finn." She stomps passed him, right into a puddle. "Damnit," she mutters, much to Finn's amusement.

"Careful, princess, if you do that too much your face will stick."

"Shut. Up. Finn." She is so not in the mood for this. As she arrives at her tent, she remembers what she meant to tell Bellamy. Clarke is leaving tomorrow to try to get more back up from her mom's camp. At this rate, Clarke isn't even sure if she'll say goodbye.

Bellamy is still sore, very, very sore, when he gets out of bed in the morning. He groans softly, rolling off his mattress. When he leaves his tent the sun is already high above him. The sky is dark and the wind has a bite to it that makes his sore ribs ache with every breath.

"Miller!" He calls out to the guard on duty "How are things going?"

Miller shrugs one shoulder. "Quiet. Again. Ten just left about an hour ago."

"Wait, what? Who left? Why?" Bellamy pulls his jacket on as he speaks.

"They didn't tell you? Clarke took a group to her mom's camp. She wants more bodies to take against the Reapers. She didn't… tell you?"

"Me? Apparently she's not too fond of me at the moment."

"Really? The way you two have been attached lately everyone thought you were-" Bellamy's look stops Miller mid sentence.

"Thought we were _what_, Miller?"

"You know… sleeping together. No one thinks you like each other enough to actually _be together_. But some hate sex? You two are the talk of the camp."

"_Hate sex_? Clarke and I are _not_ sleeping together." He narrows his eyes at Miller before breezing past.

"Mom," Clarke pleads. "We need more people."

"Clarke," Chancellor Griffin replies. "If Reapers are out there we need all of our man power here at camp. Bring the other kids here."

"Are you kidding? There are fifty of us. There's no way we'd be able to make it here undetected."

"Clarke," Abby responds carefully. She speaks slowly, like she is explaining to a small child why you can't touch a hot stove. "We've already sent a scouting group to Mount Weather, we can't spare any more. I'm sorry." She pauses. "Bring your people here. In small groups. You can stay here until its safe."

"I'll have to talk to Bellamy." She pauses, watching the sun fall below the horizon. "We've gotta go... get back to camp."

"You just got here. It's half a day back to your camp and it's already getting dark. Just spend the night. Go in the morning."

After briefly discussing it with Finn they decide to stay. With the Reapers and all it's not safe to go in the middle of the night.

"So," Abby hands her daughter a bowl of soup. "How is everything? Are you and Finn…?" She trails off, leaving the question to hang in the air.

"There is no 'you and Finn' mom. I need to get some sleep." With that, Clarke excuses herself, leaving the bowl steaming on the table.

"Would you relax?" Ira, one of the people on guard stands to the side of Bellamy, her green eyes following him. "You're driving me nuts." Bellamy stops, stares at her a moment then continues. "Seriously," she presses. "You're giving me motion sickness. We'll alert you as soon as anyone gets back."

With a heavy sigh, he heads back towards the center of camp, dragging his feet as he goes.

As they make their way back to camp Clarke can sense the presence of the Grounders in the trees, watching. With the threat of Reapers looming over them Clarke had asked for a pseudo guard.

Their group isn't stealthy by any means so she's thankful for the warriors in the trees. It's so strange to think that these people, the ones protecting the group, were trying to kill them eight months ago.

"Why are you moving so fast, princess?" Finn has taken up the spot to her left. "Eager to get back to Bellay?"

"Don't call me that. And no, if you must know, I'm eager to get out of the woods. You know, where everyone and everything wants to kill us?" He'd quit listening to her.

"What? The nickname I gave you is okay for Bellamy but I'm not allowed to use it?"

Clarke stomps walking and Raven almost umps into her before veering to the side and casting a brief worried glance over her shoulder.

"Really?" Clarke starts, irritated. "You're getting territorial over a _nickname_?" She pushes past him, bumping him out of her way. She's over this pissing contest between Bellamy and Finn. "It has nothing to do with who's calling me what. With Bellamy it's just better to pick my battles."

An eerie silence settles over the woods then.

"Do you hear that?" Finn asks her in a low whisper.

"What? No. I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," he replies. The rest of the group stops moving. "No birds, no squirrels. Nothing." Now on high alert, everyone peers through the trees, terrified that a group of Reapers will come charging towards them.

The calm stretches on and Clarke decides that it couldn't be Reapers. Instead a girl steps out of the trees, her arms raised slightly. Clarke recognizes her but she can't seem to place her.

"Maya?" Her name suddenly comes to Clarke. "How are you even… the radiation…?" Maya doesn't smile, she casts her eyes downward.

"I had to warn you," she starts. "My people, they're sending Reapers after yours."

"Yeah," Finn says coldly. "We already knew that."

"No," Maya shakes her head, her voice rising with urgency. "The Reapers are collecting you. They're not real Reapers."

"What are you talking about?" Nothing of this makes any sense to Clarke.

"They're masquerading as Reapers. They work for Mount Weather. My people are sending them out to collect your people. They're using; I think you call them Grounders?"

"Impossible." Clarke had told Raven she could come with them just to preserve her friend's pride. Granted the trek has been a little slower than normal, but honestly Clarke is glad to have Raven there with her. "The Grounders are with us."

"No, there's another tribe or village or whatever. They're apparently in their own feud." Maya's face is dark with frustration. "Look, why does it matter? They're bringing your people to mine and I wanted to warn you. To warn Jasper." Her eyes scan the small crowd but Jasper isn't with them.

"Okay," Raven is in full attitude mode. "So assuming we trust you, which is a stretch, you still never answered Clarke. How are you even out here?"

She shifts uncomfortable "Well, I was the first successful transfusion." Her words hang in the air ominously.

"What does that mean?" Clarke narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Well a transfusion is when-"

"I know what a transfusion is, don't patronize me." Clarke's voice is sharp and Maya flinches away from her.

"One of the girls you thought you'd lost in the rescue of the 47? Harper? She was the first trial."

She keeps stalling. Why is she stalling? Clarke's anger spikes and she speaks before Raven has a chance. "What are you talking about? Stop beating around the bush and tell us!"

And boy, does Clarke regret asking for the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

"They're back!" Sterling's voice rings out across the camp and Bellamy is at the gates before they're even opened. He looks over the people as they come over the small hill one after one. Where is Clarke? Raven? Finn?

His heart is pounding so hard he's sure it's going to burst out of his chest.

Then, thankfully, mercifully, he sees them. Raven first, then Clarke. He takes her appearance in. Something is wrong. She has dark circles under her eyes and her face is stricken. She's pale and when she moves it's robotic.

"Bellamy," she says, voice flat. "We need to talk." Before he can ask her anything she moves towards his tent. He looks to Raven and sees a storm raging in her eyes. With a glance over her shoulder he sees Finn walking in with another person that he doesn't recognize.

"What's going on, Clarke?"

"You were right, Bellamy. It _is_ Mount Weather. Only they're using grounders to do their bidding."

In a quick, low voice Clarke fills him in. As she speaks, he understands her demeanor. He takes a seat on his makeshift mattress.

"So they... _drilled into_ Davis?"

"Yes," Clarke takes a seat beside him, acutely aware that only half an inch of air separates them. "I don't understand, Jasper said they were just taking blood from them. Now they're taking bone marrow? And Maya can survive on the surface? What is that going to mean for us?"

"They're sending their people after ours," he starts slowly, barely containing his anger. "Strapping them down, and then drilling into them, essentially killing them," his blood begins to boil. "And you brought her here? Clarke, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" He stands, yelling now.

"I was thinking that she knows a lot about Mount Weather. She could be an important asset."

"Or she could be getting intel for them! Why didn't you talk to me first? I thought we agreed a long time ago that this was 50/50?!"

"I made an executive decision. And I'm not sorry. I won't apologize and we _are_ keeping her." She has to work to keep her voice calm. She knows Bellamy, when he gets like this, yelling back at him won't help anything.

"Made an executive decision." He scoffs and begins pacing back and forth. "And if this goes south?"

"Then I'll take the blame."

"Can't take the blame if you're dead." He storms out realizing that he isn't just angry that she'd brought Maya here, she's angry that she'd so blatantly put their lives, her life, in danger. He pauses briefly wondering why he'd stormed out of _his_ tent. Regardless, he's too proud to go back in there. Instead, he walks around the camp, allowing his anger to build.

"Morgan!" He snaps at a girl sitting on the ground, pulling apart a leaf. "Don't you have a job to do? That wall isn't going to patch itself and winter is coming!" Morgan jumps up, startled and picks up some wood stacked beside her. Most days Bellamy does well keeping his temper under control. Today it seems as though it is a fire and every little thing just adds fuel to it. What was it Miller had said? Hate sex? Yeah. Bellamy could stand to let off a little steam. He prowls through the camp, off to find any girl that _isn't_ Clarke.

"Hey, Bellamy. Maya said-" Clarke opens the flap of his tent and stops short. "OH!" She turns quickly around, seeing way more of Morgan than she'd like.

"Clarke! What the hell!?" Bellamy shouts out at the same time Clarke squeals out a, "Sorry!" There's a lot of shuffling and then Morgan is pushing her way out of the tent. Clarke turns back towards Bellamy as he is buttoning his pants.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Bellamy is radiating irritation.

"Well, excuse me. I just thought that what with us being in the middle of a war you'd have better things to do than sleep with random girls in camp!"

"Careful, princess. You almost sound jealous. I mean, there's plenty to go around." Clarke scoffs before leaving his tent. What is going on here? Bellamy seems to be going through some kind of weird regression.

Whatever, she decides. She doesn't have time to play Bellamy's games. How on earth had she ever allowed herself to believe he'd changed?

The winter months are coming and the signs are all over the camp. People stand closer together and there's a lot of sneezing and coughing. Last year they lost three guards because the temperature dropped so low.

"Hey, Miller!" Clarke jogs to catch up to him. "Can you send a small group out to the east bunker? I want to grab all the blankets and extra clothes we can get." He simply nods and walks towards a group of boys.

"But I'm so cold…" Raven mutters again as she reaches for another thick animal hide.

"You have a fever, Raven." Clarke places the damp rag back on her forehead.

"I'm fine. Just give me another damn blanket."

"No, You'll just make it worse. You need to stay hydrated." She hands the cup back to her. Raven is probably the most difficult patient Clarke has ever dealt with. "You know, you're worse than Bellamy when he was sick." She smiles softly and stands as another grey faced person walks in the door of the ship.

"I feel…" their words are cut off by a stream of vomit. Clarke, taken by surprise, jumps back slightly bumping into a gagging Raven.

It's been a long week. The air is getting colder by the day and the people get sicker. Clarke is exhausted. She hasn't _really_ slept since the first round of patients. Jasper and Monty are among the few people that offered their help. Now, they're both sick.

Clarke steps outside into the bitter wind and pulls down the fabric she has been wearing over her mouth and nose as a pseudo mask. She was hoping to avoid the sickness, but she can feel it settling deep in her bones. She is exhausted from more than just the lack of sleep. She is getting sick.

_I can't afford to be sick_, she thinks to herself, sliding down the cool metal wall of the drop ship.

"Get up, princess." Clarke blinks up at Bellamy. She's curled tightly into the fetal position on the ground. When did she fall asleep? "Do you have a death wish? It's freezing. Literally. There is _literally_ ice rain. Come on. To your tent." She groans and sits up, noticing now that she is really cold. And really soaked. "That's it, sleeping beauty. Let's go."

"Leave me to die," she groans dramatically. And here she thought that Raven and Bellamy were babies when they'd been sick and injured. Bellamy laughs softly and bends to her level.

"Let's go. Pneumonia is a thing, you know," he's mocking her. She doesn't have the energy to argue with him. So when he moves his hands easily underneath her, one under her knees and the other behind her back, and lifts her all she can do is lay her head gratefully on his shoulder. She grumbles something about getting his clothes wet and he brushes her words off.

"My knight in shining armor," she mumbles.

"Every princess needs a knight," he replies smoothly. "You look like shit, you know that?" He says, hoping to steer away from his last comment. He sets her on the ground of the tent. Wait, this is his tent, she realizes.

"Thanks. I'm tired…" she moves towards his bed, but he stops her, putting his hands on her shoulder.

"You're soaked. Take your clothes off."

"Bellamy…" she groans.

"Seriously. Either you do it or I'm doing it for you. You're not sleeping in wet clothes. Especially not in my bed. Besides you're sick so I'm definitely not trying anything."

"Right, Mr. there's Plenty to go around... just take me to my tent then." She makes a move for the door but he stops her again.

"Alright, I warned you." He reaches for the hem of her shirt but she weakly smacks his hand away.

"Fine," she snaps. "Turn around." He rolls his eyes but listens anyways. "Bellamy," she wines after a moment of shuffling. "My pants are stuck."

He turns back towards her and can't help but laugh. She is lying on his bed, hair splayed out in a tangled mess behind her, and her pants stuck around her knees.

"Our fearless leader, ladies and gentlemen." He moves towards her and grabs the waistband of her pants.

"Shut up," she groans. "They're wet and sticky." In one smooth motion Bellamy has her pants off and is covering her up, though he can't help but let his eyes travel hungrily over her body; sick or not.

"Sleep, you're no use to us if you're dead."

"The other sick kids… make sure they get plenty of fluids," despite herself she is starting to drift off. And God, Bellamy's bed is so soft, so warm. And it smells just like him. "Don't let Raven push you around."

"No worries on that front, princess. Now go to sleep, seriously."

After two hours in the medical area Bellamy has a whole new respect for everything Clarke does for them.

When Octavia shows up with Lincoln and a group of other grounders, Bellamy is beyond relieved. They brought bundles of medicinal herbs and extra furs.

"We just had a bad flu hit us too. Figured you guys could use some of this." Octavia dumps an armful of supplies into her brother's hands and walks over to where Raven is lying.

"Here," she says handing her a small handful of dried leaves. "Chew on these. It's great for nausea and morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?" Bellamy has frozen in the middle of handing someone a blanket and stares at Octavia. She smiles warily at him.

"Looks like I won't be going off to battle with you guys after all, big brother." He just stares at her, images of his mother in labor flashing through his head.

"What?" Stupid, he sounds stupid event o himself. But he just… what?

"Yep," she looks back at Lincoln lovingly and then returns her eyes to Bellamy expectantly. "So?"

"I…" he blinks, knows what she wants him to say and composes himself… slightly. _"Are you nuts?"_

Octavia's face falls and the radiating joy disappears and is replaced by hurt. "What? Bell, I thought you'd be happy for me."

"_Happy for you?_ You could _die_, Octavia! Mom almost did! We don't have the medical supplies you need down here! How could you be so reckless?!" Either from his raised voice or from the step he took towards her, Lincoln steps protectively in front of Octavia, stopping Bellamy with a hand to his chest.

"They have been delivering babies for over 50 years, Bellamy." Her voice is calm but she is still so clearly hurt by his words. "Be excited for us. Be excited about having a niece or nephew. Or at least pretend to be." He just shakes his head, staring at her in horror.

"Bellamy!" She calls after him as he moves quickly out of the drop hip.

"Congratulations," he calls back over his shoulder, his voice void of any real well meaning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember, review, review, review!**

**The reviews are what keep me writing, guys!**

Clarke pulls her now dry clothes back on and stumbles out of Bellamy's tent in search of more water. Instead, she finds a hysterical Octavia and Lincoln speaking to her in low calming tones.

"Octavia?" Clarke's stomach rolls with each step and her sinuses feel like they're going to explode. "Octavia, what's wrong?"

It takes Octavia a moment to fill her in between sobs.

"I'll find him," Clarke steps around her and calls for Andre, a guard currently on duty. "Andre! Where's Bellamy?" The guard points out the gate.

"Clarke, you can't leave. You look like hell."

"I'm fine. He couldn't have gone far, right?" Before leaving she gives Octavia a genuine smile. "Congratulations, by the way. I'd hug you, but… sick. You shouldn't be here with all these sick people. It isn't good for you or the baby."

By the time she catches up to Bellamy she is winded and dizzy. Night is falling quickly around them.

"Bellamy!" She gasps out. He turns to her, surprised.

"Clarke," his voice holds a note of condescension. "You should be in bed."

"And you should stop being such an ass." Deep breath. In and out. "Your sister is so excited and you just… tore her down." She leans over, placing her hands on her knees. _Don't throw up_, she repeats in her mind as a silent mantra. _Don't throw up_.

"Let's go back to camp." He grabs her by the shoulder and turns her around. She shakes him off weakly, but with forceful intent.

"I'm not going anywhere until you promise to apologize. She's having a baby. Lord knows we can use something to celebrate."

"She's only 19." He pushes on her shoulder again.

"She still wants your blessing. She wants you to be happy for her. Besides you can't do anything to stop it now. Would you _please_ quit pushing me?!" She brushes his hand off again.

"I'm not going to pretend. If you won't walk, I'll carry you."

Clarke plants her feet and glares steadily at him. He shrugs before grabbing her around the waist and unceremoniously throwing her over his shoulder. Her stomach threatens mutiny and she puts a hand over her mouth. In the distance a horn is blown.

"Acid fog," Bellamy whispers more to himself than anything. Then, with Clarke bouncing against his shoulder, he takes off in a run away from the camp. She doesn't have a chance to ask him where they're going before he drops her into a bunker, slamming the door behind him. Clarke's world is spinning.

"The camp," deep breath. "Was closer."

"I made an executive decision." If Clarke felt better and less like dying she would've yelled at him for mocking her for the second time today. Right now, she's just focusing on catching her breath.

"More like you don't want to see Octavia. Because you know you're wrong." A fire lights in his dark eyes.

"Would you just drop it, Clarke?"

"No. I will not drop it. She's your sister. You're supposed to support her."

Bellamy ignores her and pulls down the blankets on one of the beds. "Goodnight, Clarke," he says dismissively.

She sighs, recognizing that tone of voice. The 'I'm done talking about this' voice.

Not surprisingly Clarke succumbs to sleep quickly. It isn't until what she can only guess as midnight, that she wakes up only seconds before getting violently ill all over the floor beside her cot. Bellamy, startled awake, and despite himself, is by her side in an instant. With one hand he pulls back her hair and with the other he gently rubs small circles into the space between her shoulder blades. Finally after she's done, she leans back against him.

"You're burning up, Clarke." After a brief pause he stands and moves to the door of the bunker. "We need to go back. The fog should be gone by now."

"It's dark, it's not safe. Mount Weather might be out there waiting for us."

"Aren't you the one that told me fevers are dangerous if left unchecked?"

"I'm fine. If I start hallucinating and saying crazy things, take me back to camp. Right now I just want to sleep." She lays back against the pillow on her cot and closes her eyes. Against his better judgment, deciding what the hell, Bellamy climbs into her cot, pulling her body flush against his and tucking her underneath his chin.

When he wakes up he is drenched. The blankets are drenched. He looks down at Clarke and finds that her face is no longer the color of a tomato. Instead her cheeks just have a slight rosy tint to them. He shakes her awake.

"Hey, your fever broke."She sits up slowly, stiffly. Sleeping on an uncomfortable cot all night did neither of them any favors.

"Good. Let's go home."

They make their way slowly, _achingly slow_, through the woods.

"I'm going to puke," she announces for the umpteenth time. Bellamy takes a seat against a tree as she runs to the bushes.

"You know," Bellamy says loudly, attempting to drown out the sounds coming from behind him. "I I carried you we'd be home a lot faster and you could hurl in the comfort and privacy of your own tent."

"Oh yeah," she says walking back towards him, white faced. "I forgot to tell you. Before you threw your little temper tantrum, I puked in your tent. On your bed." A lie of course but let him believe that until they get back to the camp.

"What?" Clarke has to conceal her amusement as she watches his face fall. "You're lying," he says with narrowed eyes.

"Nope. And I was so concerned about Octavia that I didn't clean it up. Speaking of, are we going to talk about Octavia?"

His face morphs into a mask of steely resolve. ""No. Now I'm not giving you the option." He moves towards her swiftly and easily lifts her off the ground.

"You need to talk to your sister."

"Clarke," he groans. "Drop it or I'll drop you."

"No you won't," she calls his bluff and pushes. "Just pretend to be happy for her. Besides in 5 months you'll be an uncle."

"That's really not swaying me at all."

"You will tell her congratulations, and mean it, or else I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand me, Bellamy Blake?" She's using her princess voice on him and her mouth is set in a hard line.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that right?"

"Yeah, you may have mentioned it once or twice before."

"You'd make a good mom," he says without thinking. "You know, because you're so bossy," he covers.

"Yeah, I don't think kids are for me. It's hard enough keeping ourselves alive. Let alone a baby. I think Octavia is crazy."

"See! You think its nuts too," he exclaims triumphantly.

"I do. But I love Octavia so I'm happy for her. Kids aren't for me, but the human race has to go on somehow right?" Bellamy sighs heavily, seeing her point. They walk in silence until they get back to the camp. It doesn't take long before they're back through the gates.

Bellay just so happens to catch Finn's eyes as he carries Clarke deliberately into _his_ tent. He smirks feeling a deep sense of satisfaction at the frown etched deeply into Spacewalker's face.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a long month and a half before everyone is almost 100% back to normal

Clarke is still coughing and feeling generally… blah. But that's probably due to the fact that she has slept a significant amount less than the others. When Bellamy got sick, she's sure he slept for a week straight.

Now, as the dark of night is giving way to dawn, Clarke wanders out of her tent, wrapped in an animal hide. Winter is nearing its long awaited end but it is still bitter in the mornings.

She is surprised to find that anyone else is up, let alone a very large group of her people huddled around a fire.

"Bellamy? What's going on?" She stands to his right, warming her hands by the fire. Gloves, she needs to make herself some gloves. Surprising her, Bellamy snakes an arm under her blanket, cold fingers brushing against the exposed skin just below the hem of her shirt. She arches her back at the sudden cold touch, but doesn't push his hand away.

"Well, princess, we've seen more than one suspicious looking set of tracks out in the woods. We think Mount Weather is watching our camp." Using the arm wrapped tightly at her side he turns her slightly, so she has a view of the outside of camp through a hole in their wall. "And what with our deteriorating fence… we can't afford for them to be watching us. But don't worry, we have a plan," he whispers into her hair. His voice is low and deep, making Clarke shiver against her best efforts and sending a chill down her spine. She can almost hear his smile. Giving him a jab with a sharp elbow, she forces him out of her blanket.

"So, what is this plan?" She asks, trying to ignore the whispers from the group of boys surrounding the fire. She's noticed that ever since Bellamy brought her back into his tent when she'd been sick people had been treating her differently. Almost like they'd grown _wary_ of her. Finn had said when she was still finding comfort in Bellamy's sheets at night (God that was a lifetime ago) that they hadn't been sneaky. Then Miller had told Bellamy that they were the talk of the camp. Now it seemed as though people didn't mind if they heard their whispers and caught their obvious stares. Bellamy embraced the rumors, much to Clarke's annoyance. She however, was trying to deflect them as best she could. As she stands there with Bellamy, looking out into the woods, it is clear to her that she had not been making as much headway on that front as she had previously thought.

"We're going to move our people to Camp Jaha." Even though Jaha was no longer chancellor, and hadn't been for a long while, everyone still refers to the Ark as Camp Jaha. Old habits die hard.

"I've already talked to Lincoln's tribe. They'll escort us. But we'll have to take 2 groups." He looks straight at her then, dark eyes searching hers.

"So, you'll lead one and I'll lead the other?" He doesn't answer her right away. Instead, his eyes flicker over head towards the boys, and then back to her.

"Clarke," his voice is even lower than before. His hands move back into her blanket, wrapping tightly, almost painfully, around hers. "I don't want to split up. Not again."

"But each group needs a leader. Who else do you trust enough to lead the other group? Murphy?" He gives her an incredulous look. Even though Murphy has made tremendous leaps in the way of becoming a fully fledged rehabilitated member of the camp neither of them trusted him as far as they could throw him. "Finn?" She presses. He sees her point and man does he hate how often she is right.

"Fine," he finally says. "But I'm leaving my best guardsmen with you."

"Bellamy," she reaches for his face, cupping his cheeks in her palms. "I can take care of myself. Besides, we'll have Grounder guards. When do we leave?"

He quickly divulges the plan to her. The first group will leave in ten minutes, only big enough to scout ahead, take out any possible threats and just clear out a general path for the second group. Mostly likely only ten or fifteen people.

The second group will leave in a few hours, hopefully Mount Weather won't catch on and they won't be able to delay them with acid fog.

"So who takes which group?"

"You go with the second group. The people feel more comfortable with you." He's not wrong, even though Bellamy also has reformed most of his ways (his temper still tends to get the better of him) the people look to Clarke as the peaceful leader and would rather come to her with any and all camp problems… unless they happen to _need_ Bellamy's hot headedness. "That way hopefully any threat will be taken care of. I'm not looking to find much in the way of threats though, not with our Grounders watching out for us." He narrows his eyes at her. "Be careful, Clarke. Don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" She asks as the group of guards calls for Bellamy. "_You're_ the short tempered one, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" he doesn't really have anything else to say, he just doesn't want to leave without her. "Just promise me."

"Fine, now go. Your boys are getting restless." She nods in the direction of the guards. Ironically enough, even though the sun is rising, it seems like the air is getting colder. Bellamy nods at her as she pulls the fur tighter around herself. She can see in his eyes that he wants to say something, but he can't seem to find the words.

Instead he turns on his heel and leads the group out of camp walking with that easy confidence of his that Clarke wishes she could possess.


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy's group had encountered no problems on their way to Camp Jaha.

They arrived at high noon and Chancellor Griffin welcomed them with open arms. Well, most of them anyways. She still isn't fond of Bellamy.

"Clarke should be here with everyone else around nightfall," he informs her. He'd seen her eyes sweep over the group presumably searching for her daughter. Instead, Bellamy is standing in front of her.

"You left her alone?"

"I left her with about roughly 40 other extremely capable people. She can take care of herself," he replies sharply, even though he too was worried about their princess. "Finn is with her."

"That," Abby speaks carefully, knowing full well everything that had happened since she had sent Bellamy and Finn out searching for her daughter. "Does not make me feel better." Bellamy can't help but agree, though he doesn't show it to Chancellor Griffin.

"She'll be fine. She's tough," he means the words as a sort of comfort, but Abby narrows her eyes.

"You think I don't know that?"

Bellamy raises his eyebrows at her; Abby has never hidden her distaste for him.

"No, I don't. If you did, maybe you'd listen to her for once. Call a camp meeting the people need to know what's going on."

"I'll call a council meeting and then you can brief me. I'll have a discussion with the council and then we will decide how much the people need to know."

"No, see. That's not how this is going to work. We're going to need more people willing to fight. We need the people to know everything. Call a _camp_ meeting."

He shoulders past her and heads towards the mess hall, suddenly starving.

Clarke's group makes it the camp well after dark, much to Bellamy's relief. They'd had a slow start but nothing major had happened.

"Oh," Clarke had said to him in passing. "I saw Octavia. You haven't talked to her yet," her voice had been reprimanding. "She's starting to show, in case you were wondering." She walked past him and into her mother's tent Bellamy has been pacing back and forth outside the door for an hour now, not wanting to intrude but growing impatient.

"Dude," Raven surprises him. He's off his game if _Raven_ can sneak up on him. "Do you not have a life of you own? Why don't you come with me? We're playing a… game over there." She smiles slyly before beckoning him to follow her to a secluded area of Camp Jaha.

There is so much supervision in this camp that Bellamy is surprised to see that Monty had managed to bring in quite a bit of moonshine. "The still was too big to sneak in under our clothes," he had said with a shrug when questioned.

He takes a seat beside Raven and across from Monty, Jasper and Wick. "Okay, what's the game?"

"Nothing too creative. Beer pong."

Bellamy can't help it, he grins. He just so happens to be excellent at Beer Pong.

… Unfortunately for Bellamy and Raven, Monty and Jasper have the game down to a science. Raven and Bellamy are downing shots left and right as Wick looks on, amused. He has duty in the AM and isn't partaking in the festivities.

It's a good thing Monty figured out a perfect formula for his moonshine. You can barely taste the sting of it underneath the sweet berries he has added. Or, maybe, that's not a good thing. Bellamy doesn't know, or care, at this point.

Although he is proud of himself. He's still (mostly) in control of himself. Well, he's not as out of control as the others anyways. Monty has long since laid his head on the table and fallen asleep, snoring softly. Raven and Jasper are talking in loud, slurred voices, laughing hysterically at everything the other says.

"What are you guys doing?" Clarke is standing, arms crossed over her chest, behind Bellamy and Raven.

"Losing," he replies slowly, carefully. Wow, his words aren't nearly as clear as he was hoping they'd be.

"I see that. I think it's time for bed." She lifts them each up, starting with Monty, who protests loudly, and ends with Bellamy. When he stands, he realizes just how drunk he actually is. Clarke slips an arm around his waist and pulls one of his over her shoulder. Like she has any hope of holding him up if he falls.

"Thanks, mom," he says, slurs, whatever.

"Don't call me mom." Her voice is stern, _mom-like_, but she can't hide the amusement.

"Are you going to tuck your knight in, princess?" He leans heavily into her, making her stumble.

"Bellamy!" She exclaims, laughing.

"You know," he starts. "I miss sleeping with you." His words draw the stares of the surrounding people.

_Great_, she thinks to herself. _Just the rumor I need to get back to my mother_.

"Bell, keep your voice down," she warns. They're _this_ _close_ to his tent.

"Why? You embarrassed by me?" They _finally_ reach his tent and she shoves him inside.

"Would you shut up?" Her face is bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Now everyone out there thinks we're sleeping together!" She yells at him in a sharp whisper.

"Like that's the worst thing they're going to say about us." He turns away from her and falls face first into his bed. The beds in Camp Jaha are much softer than Camp Griffin-Blake. He's tired, so tired all of the sudden.

"I won't be too thrilled when my mother grills me about it."

"Your mother," he starts, rolling over onto his back. "Does not like me."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Clarke mumbles, throwing his blankets over him.

"Clarke," he says, standing and catching her arm with surprising grace considering his altered state of mind.

"What, Bellamy?" There's a note of annoyance in her voice that even Drunk Bellamy doesn't miss.

"Would you just… just stay with me?" His voice is soft and his dark eyes plead with her.

She wars briefly with herself if she doesn't leave now, rumors will _definitely_ reach her mother. But if she _does leave_ then she has to share a tent with her mom. The thought of having to stay with Chancellor Griffin is the deciding factor that moves her into Bellamy's bed. He rolls to his side and wraps her tightly in his arms, their bodies molding perfectly together.

"If I puke on you, consider this my formal apology," he mutters into her hair. She laughs a light musical sound that makes Bellamy smile.

"If you puke in my hair, my mother will be the least of your worries. Now shut up."

"Yes ma'am." His arms tighten around her briefly before he burrows his face into her hair. Soon enough, he's snoring.

Clarke however absentmindedly traces patterns into his arms as she starts to drift. He has nice arms. _Very_ nice arms. Her hand stills on his arm as she assesses the situation. She won't, she _refuses_, to feel anything for this short tempered boy.

He's a loose cannon, and she knows it. Clarke is far too rational to ever be with someone like Bellamy. She'd never be able to trust him. She shakes her head. No, she won't fall for him, she promises herself.

Yet for some unexplainable reason, when she falls asleep wrapped up in this hotheaded boy with nice arms, she feels like she is home.


	10. Chapter 10

They're gearing up to leave. Well, _Bellamy_ is gearing up to leave.

"I still don't get why I can't go, mom," Clarke has been throwing a temper tantrum over her mother's (and Bellamy's) decision for the last twenty minutes.

"Because, Clarke, we need all able medics in the camp to help any injured brought back to us."

"Shouldn't there be a medic out in the field for _those_ people? What if they need medical attention but can't be moved? Who will help those people?"

Bellamy, who has been quiet thus far, agrees with Clarke. He's about to say so when Chancellor Griffin speaks up.

"Me," she says it as if it's the only logical thing to do.

"What?" Bellamy and Clarke speak in unison.

"I'm going with you," she speaks directly to Bellamy this time. She is looking at him with a pointed look. One that tells him that she won't be swayed in her decision. Her face is set, her lips in a tight line and her eyes hard with determination. It's a look Bellamy knows well from spending so much time with her daughter.

"Mom! You have no battle experience! Do you even know _how_ to fight?!"

"It can't be hard to pick up. This isn't up for discussion. If you make a scene I will be forced to have you detained." Clarke gapes after her mother's retreating form.

"She just-" she stutters. "Can you believe—she's so stubborn!"

"It runs in the family," Clarke turns her head towards him so fast he's sure she's pulled a muscle. She finds him smiling softly down at him. She's only ever seen that smile a few times and it's always directed at Octavia.

"Don't tell me you _agree_ with her!" She yells, making him take a step back, his hands raised slightly. Even considering her small stature, Clarke is intimidating and Bellamy is sure she's going to reach out and hit him.

"Do I think she'll be able to hold her own in battle? Maybe. If she's anything like you," with his words, he gives her a pointed look. Clarke opens her mouth to protest and he almost, _almost_, puts his hand over her mouth to stop her. "Wait a second," he says instead. "I don't think she's more capable than you, but if it means you'll be here, safe, then I'm all for it." He steps forward and tucks a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She jerks away from his hand and casts her eyes angrily to the ground. "Hey, at least she didn't say anything about last night, right?" She refuses to look up at him.

"Let's move out!" An adult guard yells out across the yard. Bellamy drops his hand that had frozen in midair when she'd jerked away from his touch. He sighs and turns, walking towards the entrance.

"Bellamy!" She lets out a strangled cry and covers the ground between them in five steps. She grabs his shoulders and pulls him down to her level in a tight hug. "Come back to me," she whispers into his ear.

Without thinking on it too long, Bellamy dips his head down, capturing her lips with his. He intends it to be a quick, farewell kiss, but she refuses to release him. Not that he's complaining.

Her hands grasp tightly to the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. It grows from a place of comfort and farewell into something desperate as Bellamy lifts her up, his arms locked tightly at the small of her back.

"Blake! Should we wait for you two to finish or are we going?" Kane is leading the group.

Bellamy breaks away from Clarke, leaving them both breathless. The void of her warmth is a shock to him. He looks over her shoulder and sees her mother staring over at them, mouth open.

"Come back to me," she repeats and before he leaves, he gives her hand a tight squeeze.

"It's about damned time," Raven says, leaning against the med bay with a smirk on her face.

Get through the Reapers, they'd said. Get through the Reapers and then Mount Weather will be as easy as blowing down a house of cards.

_They were wrong_. Through blood and sweat dripping into his eyes, Bellamy takes in his surroundings. The ground is littered with bodies, the Reapers (Grounders... whatever.) and his people. The fighting is mostly over and since he's still standing he assumes that means they'd won. There were still a few clashes of weapons here and there, but for the most part, his people were still standing with him. As he walks over the bodies he can't help but feel like this is the furthest thing from a victory. He's banged up pretty badly and walks with a limp, but honestly, he's had worse.

Right now his focus is on finding Abby. He hasn't seen her (hasn't really _looked_ for her) since the bloodbath had begun.

While carefully navigating over the bodies, a hand lashes out and grabs his ankle. He looks down and finds a set of dark brown eyes staring up at him. He pauses and looks over the young girl grasping his ankle for dear life. Something about the way she looks at him brings back the memory of Octavia back on the Ark. It's a look of scared desperation. Only this girl is not afraid of the hole in the floor boards, she's not afraid of being found by the soldiers on the Ark. She's gasping for breath and he notices a large spear lodged in her stomach. He bends at his knees and brushes her hair off of her forehead. She can't be more than fourteen. Her eyes plead with him. What is it that Clarke said the Grounders tell their people before they die?

"Your fight is over," he tells the young girl, unable to speak, he can see the gratefulness in her eyes and, calling a memory of Clarke ending Adam's life to memory, he slips the knife deep into the side of her neck. He stands, deeply shaken by the young Grounder and continues his search for Abby; he will just have to compartmentalize the brutality surrounding him and deal with it later. Right now, Abby is his main concern. He can't return home to Clarke without her. Just then, his eyes catch on a familiar mop of light hair lying face down in the dirt.

When he reaches the body, he bends and rolls her over, confirming his suspicions. Abby. She's still breathing.

"Abby?" Bellamy says, hoping that she will return his gaze, but she is looking at nothing, her eyes closed. The cold ground is beginning to leach all of his body heat, but right now with Abby gasping in his lap he doesn't care. "Let's get you back to the Ark," he says, not even sure she can hear him, let alone comprehend his words.

With a quick assessment he decides that she isn't too badly injured. Probably just a hit on the head. He hopes he's right. With the help of some of the others, Bellamy loads their inured onto the stretchers.

"We need to send a few to scout out Mount Weather. Make sure there aren't more of _them_," Miller nods his head at a Grounder at their feet.

"You're right. But for now, we need to get our people back to the Ark."

"We can send those less injured." Bellamy considers this.

"Okay," he nods. "If you feel up to it, take three men with you. Report back to _me_," he says this with emphasis. Miller is still one of _his_ people; he doesn't want Camp Jaha making decisions without him and Clarke."As soon as you get back." Miller nods and heads off, grabbing Sterling and one of the other original 100, Bellamy can't see his face but he's sure that it's a boy named Arthur.

The group left behind lifts the stretchers and they all start for Camp Jaha. They'll come back for their dead later.

The gates to Camp Jaha are already open when Bellamy's band of injured arrive.

"Get the injured to the med bay," he says to no one in particular.

Bellamy head towards his tent, desperately wanting to sleep in his own bed.

It took two weeks of tracking to find the Grounders helping Mount Weather. Then another _week_ was spent watching them, "scoping out their weaknesses," Kane had said. It had taken only 20 minutes for Kane's lifeless body to crumple to the ground.

He had tried to keep track of the fatalities but eventually he lost track. All he knew now was that they'd killed the last of the Grounders opposing them. Well, at least they'd killed off the last of them on this side of the sea.

When they had left camp they took 300 of their soldiers, some of them a part of the original 100, and about 200 Grounders.

Now Bellamy is bringing back barely 200. If even that many. He crashes into his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

His dreams are riddled with screaming people and the sounds of heavy flesh hitting hard against the rain soaked earth. He jolts awake just as a Grounder is pulling back to drive a spear through his heart. He's gasping for air, hand clutching his chest and his eyes move wildly about his tent. Everything slows down when he sees her at the edge of his bed.

"I didn't want to wake you," her voice is flat as she lifts a small med kit with blood soaked hands.

"How long did I sleep?" He asks, moving over to allow her easier access to his wounds. He winces with the movement, his body becoming stiff from lying in the same position for an extended period of time.

"About three hours?" She pulls out a needle and some thread after cleaning out a deep gash just under his ribcage.

"Your mom? How is she?" He winces again as she pushes the needle through his tough skin.

"She's stable. They think a pretty serious head injury. Without any kind of scan, they are just pulling at straws though. We'll know more when she wakes up. _If_ she wakes up." She finishes stitching him up and inspects a few other cuts, cleaning and bandaging them as she goes.

"Hey," he puts his thumb under her chin, tilting her face up towards him. "She _will_ make it. She's going to wake up, Clarke. Your mom is strong." Clarke's only answer is a sad smile that makes Bellamy's chest ache.

"You know, if you don't top rushing off into battles like this, your perfect body won't be so perfect." Her attempt at humor falls flat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, lovely followers and fans!**

**Please bear with me on this chapter as far as grammatical and spelling errors go,**

**I've been really sick today and honestly just skimmed back over it to edit it.**

**I appreciate every single one of you guys **_**AND**_** you're reviews!**

Most everyone is on the mend a week after the battle with the other Grounders. Bellamy is back to helping train new soldiers even.

The one person that isn't showing any signs of recovery is Abby. The medical team has her in some sort of coma. To help her brain heal? To hell if Bellamy knows.

Clarke has explained it to him a dozen times, but he still doesn't really know what any of it means.

Currently, he's helping Jasper, of all people, with hand to hand combat.

"Don't let your guard down. Ever. Now, arms up, feet apart. Try to hit me."

Bellamy easily dodges the jabs Jasper throws at him, knocking him to the side each time.

"Bellamy?" Clarke's voice distracts him briefly. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

He turns to tell Jasper to put a hold on it just as he swings out, fist connecting with Bellamy's jaw. When he recovers, rubbing his jaw tenderly, Jasper is staring at him with wide eyes.

"You said," he starts. "Don't let your guard down."

"No, that was good. Really good actually." He motions for Jasper to pair up with Wick and then follows after Clarke.

"News about your mom?" He asks as he follows her into her tent.

Her face says something is wrong and he takes a tentative step towards her, instinct telling him to protect her.

He had decided that he would protect her at all costs a long time ago. He couldn't, _wouldn't_, stand to lose the only person, other than his sister, that he cared for. That trusted him. And honestly, he needed Clarke just as much as she claims to need him. He's about to say as much when she speaks.

"They're pulling the plug tomorrow if there's no improvement." Her voice holds no emotion but the words feel like a physical blow to Bellamy. He had formed… almost a friendship with Abby in the long month they spent together. Bonding over their common denominator; Clarke. The realization that this was something he couldn't possibly protect her from hits him hard. He sits down on her bed, her blank eyes following him. When he finally pulls himself together enough to look her in the eyes, her expression has changed.

There is something very animalistic about the way she stares at him, her blue eyes on fire. The quick rise and fall of her chest makes him shift uneasily.

"Clarke," he starts and it's all she needs.

Before he can protest (not that he necessarily _would_ protest) she is in his lap, knees against his hips, hands on each side of his head and lips locked against his.

"Clare," he whispers, a light warning this time. She ignores him; she always does. He puts his hands on her shoulders, forcing her away from him. Bellamy finds himself face to face with a young woman that has taken on too much responsibility, has taken care of everyone else for too long and is beginning to fall apart. Clarke, always his brave princess, has tears running steadily down her face.

"Bellamy, please," her voice is small, nothing like the tone of command and confidence that he is so used to. "I need this. I need _you_." He wipes the tears away from her cheeks with surprising tenderness, running his calloused fingers over her soft skin. When he brings her back into a kiss it transforms quickly from a comforting, innocent thing into heat, lust and need.

And this time, when she reaches for the buttons on his pants, he doesn't stop her.

In the morning, Bellamy wakes up profoundly aware of the empty space beside him. He'd fallen asleep with Clarke in his arms, now he wakes alone and in her tent.

"Clarke?" The flap of the tent parts and Finn steps inside. Never a shy person, Bellamy barely even attempts to cover himself, just simply wraps the blanket loosely around his hips.

"Hey, Spacewalker."

"Would you quit calling me that?" Finn is irritated, but then, grasping hold of the situation he narrows his eyes at Bellamy. "Why are you in here? Did Clarke stay all night in the med bay again?" He doesn't even pause to give Bellamy a chance to speak. "You should probably get that cut checked out, you know. If it was from a Grounder knife they poisoned a lot of their blades. People have been in and out of the med bay since you got back." Bellamy had quit listening to him and glanced down at his exposed chest. He notices a red, round mark just above his collarbone that is just beginning to bruise. He smirks back at Finn.

"That isn't from a Grounder blade. Apparently the princess is a biter. Who knew, right?" Bellamy knows that it is a low blow, both to Finn and to Clarke, but the turmoil that settles over Finn's face is wholly worth any backlash he may receive from said princess.

"What did you tell Finn?!" Clarke storms into the tent just as Bellamy is pulling his pants on.

"What? Nothing. He kind of walked in and you know… figured it out." He can't keep the smirk off his face as she stalks towards him, punching him roughly in the chest. "Hey!"

"Nothing? You said _nothing_ to him?!" She is standing close to him, a 5'5 ball of anger and ferocity. He glares down at her.

"You know, you're going to give me whiplash." He pulls his shirt on and pushes around her.

"_What_?!" She reaches out, grabbing his arm tightly.

"_You_ are the one that came to me last night, yeah?" He pulls his arm from her hand. "You want me one second but then the next, as soon as anyone, as soon as _Finn_, finds out you're just done? Well, princess, now _I'm_ done."

"Oh, please," she spits back. "Don't act like you're so heartbroken. You've had an endless revolving door of girls in and out of your tent since the second we landed on Earth. I'm not deluded enough to think last night was any different for you." He tilts his head back, staring at the top of the tent, and takes a deep breath.

"How's your mom?" His question throws Clarke off.

"She… well, her toe," she shakes her head slightly, clearing it. "They touched her foot and her toe, it twitched."

"Good," he says genuinely. "Now, if you don't mind I have some combat training to get back to."

He pushes past her and towards the sanctioned area for training.

He's partnered up with Miller today. Miller needs no training in hand to hand, but Bellamy is glad to be put up against him. Miller can hold his own in a good old fashioned brawl, and man did Bellamy have some aggression to work off.

The air is already warm and thick with the impending spring time as they pair off. Bellamy removes his shirt and squares off with Miller.

"So the rumors about you and Clarke are true, huh?" Miller smirks, indicating the mark above Bellamy's collarbone.

"Hilarious," Bellamy's voice has a sharp edge. And something about the dangerous look in his eyes makes Miller wary of him.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asks trying to lighten the mood, just as he finishes speaking Bellamy strikes out. He just barely misses as Miller stumbles away from him.

"Hey!" Miller yells out in surprise. When he stands facing Bellamy again, he sees a flash of the old Bellamy, the dangerous Bellamy. He drops his hands to his sides, straightening up. "Maybe you should take a walk, cool off."

"Maybe you should mind your own business and put your hands back up."

"Not, I'm not fighting crazy Bellamy."

"Don't be a baby." Bellamy narrows his eyes, taking a step forwards.

"This is _supposed_ to be practice. You look like you're out for blood. And maybe, you should focus that anger towards Mount Weather." Miller gives him one last look before walking off to find another partner. With a huff, Bellamy leaves the training area. Maybe he does need to take a walk, he thinks to himself as he heads for the gates. He didn't realize before, but his hands are shaking and he can't seem to control the muscles in his hands from clenching tightly into fists.

Yeah, a walk. That might help clear his head.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke has her feet up on an empty chair in, what she calls the war room.

"So, when are we storming Mount Weather?" She looks to Finn and finds that he's already string at her. "Would you stop that?" She asks irritably.

"Bellamy?" He asks in disbelief for the tenth time. "_Bellamy_?"

"We have more important things to talk about than Clarke and Bellamy shacking up, Finn." Raven is _almost_ as annoyed with Finn as Clarke is.

"We are not shacking up. But she's right. With Kane dead, mom in a coma and Jaha still MIA this falls to us."

The full weight of the realization that they've somehow ended up in this position of power rests heavily on her shoulders. Sure, there was _technically_ someone else that had taken over the camp, but to be honest none of the kids trusted any of them. After all, they had sent them down here to die.

"Maybe we should wait for Abby to wake up," Finn offers.

"That could be never. Sorry, Clarke, but we all know it's a possibility and we can't just wait around for her to recover." Clarke knows that Raven's words don't come from a malicious place, but they still sting.

"I know," she whispers. "We need to end this as soon as possible. How many soldiers do we have that are capable of going to Mount Weather?" She looks expectantly at Raven, then to Finn.

"I brought back 200 men and women." No one noticed Bellamy walk in and lean against the wall. "No idea how many Grounders are left." An air of tension settles over the group.

"So, who goes?" Finn breaks the thick, awful silence.

"I will," Clarke stands, she's one of the few actually on decent terms with the Grounders.

"Mind if I tag along?" Bellamy is staring at her hard. "I have a sister to visit."

Clarke nods once. "I'll go get my stuff. Meet me by the gates in five minutes."

That is all the dismissal Bellamy needs and as soon as he is gone she can feel the heavy stares of her friends.

"Quit that."

The entire trip is agony and completely silent. Neither of them really wanting to speak to the other but the unspoken words rests heavily at the forefront of their minds. They're both more than relieved when Lincoln greets them at the entrance to the village.

"Clarke, Bellamy." He is with a group of Grounders Clarke doesn't recognize, of course it's always hard to tell who is who when they're all decked out in masks and furs. He speaks to them in words that Clarke doesn't understand and they walk past. "I'm glad you're here," he's speaking directly to Bellamy this time.

"What?"

"Follow me." He doesn't wait for a response, just turns and walks swiftly across the village. He stops outside a hut and pulls back the furs covering the doorway, motioning Clarke and Bellamy inside.

Clarke's eyes widen at the sight in front of her and rushes forwards. "Baby!" She squeals, unable to contain it. "May I?" Octavia is smiling from ear to ear.

"Your hands," she motions to a bowl and Clarke hastily washes the dirt from her hands. As she hands the warm bundle over to Clarke, she looks to Bellamy. "We've named her Aurora." Her brother hasn't moved since he walked inside. "Well?"

Clarke moves close to Bellamy, tilting Aurora slightly up so he can get a good look.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Clarke's voice is filled with wonder and Bellamy doesn't miss the sparkle in her eyes. When he finally looks at the tiny baby, Aurora, he can't tear his eyes away. She even looks like her. Like their mother.

"Can I…" he starts. ""I mean…"

"Wash your hands. They're worse than Clarke's." Octavia is absolutely glowing and Clarke doesn't miss the tears that well up in her eyes at the site of her brother holding Aurora. He sits down, slowly, never taking his eyes off of Aurora. "Still think I'm crazy, big brother?" Bellamy offers a small laugh, but doesn't look up at her.

"I'm going to find Lexa. You stay here with Octavia, Bellamy. You guys have a lot of catching up to do. Congratulations, Octavia. She's absolutely perfect." She gives her a quick hug before walking out.

The commander is surrounded by her guards, as always. Despite the truce, Clarke can still feel the hostility the second she walks into the room.

"Clarke," Lexa's voice holds no warmth when she addresses Clarke of the Skypeople. "What is it you want from us now?"

"I came to find out how many people returned to you."

The commander narrows her eyes. "Enough. What is it that you need?" She asks again, more forcefully this time.

"We're going to take Mount Weather down. We wanted to meet with your soldiers to make a plan. We shouldn't wait long, in case they find other Grounders to help them." Clarke has found it to be easier to be as straight forward with these people as possible.

"Very well. We will send a group to your camp." The words are clipped and Clarke gets the hint that it's time for her to leave Lexa's line of vision. And she has no intentions of sticking around past their welcome.

When she arrives back at Octavia's hut (after walking into the wrong one once… okay, maybe twice) she finds Bellamy looking very domestic with a baby wrapped tightly against his chest with some form of fabric and helping tidy the small hut up. Octavia watches on from her place on the bed amused.

"You'll make a great house wife one day," Clarke laughs lightly when he turns to her.

"Hey, I've had a lot of practice. You could take some notes, you know, princess. It's only a matter of time before our people start multiplying."

The thought of delivering babies makes Clarke's stomach flip. She doesn't want that kind of responsibility. Besides, the most she's done is stitch up a few people and rip a knife out of Finn's abdomen, with the instruction of her mother.

"That's what mom is for. Not me."

Bellamy casts his eyes back down towards the baby against his skin at her words.

"I heard about your mom, Clarke. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. She's going to be fine. Bellamy, we need to get back. We need to go over what we're going to tell their soldiers when they get to Camp Jaha." She moves towards her co-leader and helps him take Aurora out of the make shift baby sling. Aurora is wide awake and smiling up at Clarke as she hands her back to Octavia.

She's never seen a picture of their mother, but Aurora's dark eyes that seem too wise for her young, young age and the splash of freckles across her nose makes her a spitting image of her uncle.

Clarke momentarily forgets her own troubles and gives an involuntary sigh as she releases the baby back into her mother's arms.

"She's so perfect," she breathes for the second time today.

"Congratulations, baby sister. I never should've doubted you." Bellamy plants a kiss on both girls' forehead and with a farewell they leave the village.

"I thought you said you wouldn't ever want a baby," Bellamy's voice startles Clarke from her thoughts and she stumbles over a patch of thick weeds.

"What?" She asks.

"You seemed pretty mesmerized by my niece." He's smirking.

"Babies are cute." Clarke shrugs. "Besides, you're one to talk. I'm pretty sure _you're_ the one that had a baby _strapped_ to you today. Not me."

"I never said I don't want kids. I just think it's a little crazy to bring a kid into this life. I helped raise Octavia, so I'm confident in my abilities to keep a child alive." He mimics Clarkes' shrug. "It's just a scary thought I guess. If I found the right person, I _might_ consider it."

She feel his eyes boring into her but she keeps her eyes ahead.

"Yeah. Well, I think you're just as nuts as your sister. It must run in the family." As they walk on, they fall back into that awkward silence that seems to be a constant companion for them lately.

"So are we just going to ignore the giant elephant in the forest?"

"Elephant?"

"Don't play coy with me, Clarke. I know you better than that."

"There's nothing to say, Bellamy." He steps right in front of her and she doesn't have time to stop before she hits the brick wall that is Bellamy Blake. She rubs her nose as she steps away. Solid, definitely solid.

"But there is." His dark eyes search hers almost desperately. "Please. Let's talk."

"Okay," She says too easily. "The weather's nice." She attempts to step around him but he stops her with a light hand on her hip.

"I'm serious, Clarke."

"Would you stop saying my name so much? You're freaking me out."

"You sure didn't mind it the other night," he quips, immediately regretting it as she steps around him, pushing him forcefully away.

"That is _exactly_ why we aren't having this conversation. The only time you're remotely serious is when you're talking about killing something."

"I'm sorry. Bad habits die hard, right? Please, I can be serious." He stops her again and she fixes him with a look that makes him release her wrist quickly. "Do you still really hate me that much?" Bellamy is well aware of how clingy and desperate he sound, but he doesn't care. Clarke sighs.

"I'd never be able to trust you, Bellamy." He thinks it would've hurt less if she'd said she hated his guts.

"You don't trust me? After everything we've been through?"

"Do I trust you to watch my back and keep me alive in war? Absolutely. Do I trust you to… be with me? To have a relationship beyond whatever this is?" She pauses, not knowing how to finish. She simply shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry."

Bellamy nods, sets his jaw and turns away from her. Heading away from camp.

""Bellamy? Where are you doing?"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"Don't be-" dramatic. She was going to tell him not to be dramatic, but he's already gone. Clarke sighs heavily and continues her trek through the trees very aware that she is completely alone for the first time since escaping Mount Weather. She walks quickly and can see the camp walls.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so every chapter up to this point has been prewritten in a journal of mine.**

**Sooo, if the uploads start coming slower just stick with me! I write a little bit each day but**

**not always on my computer. Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I appreciate every single one**

**and love reading the reviews!**

When she walks into the compound, Finn and Raven greet her at the gate. Both of them are out of breath, like they've been running.

"Your mom," Raven gasps out. "She's awake."

Clarke's heart speeds up and she takes off towards the med bay, ignoring Finn's voice, calling her back to them.

The door's open and allows Clarke access to her mom's room. Abby is surrounded by people; checking her vitals, shining lights in her eyes and asking her ridiculous questions.

"Who is the chancellor?" One asks.

"Me," she swats at the flashlight in his hand. "Now would you stop with the lights?" They smile down at her and then all at once seem to notice Clarke. "Clarke," Abby smiles and sits up slowly.

"Mom! I'm so glad to hear your voice." She rushes to her mom's side, grasping her hands over Abby's.

"I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Fine? Mom, you were in a coma for days. I thought you were never going to wake up." Clarke's voice hitches on her last words and she casts her eyes towards the bed sheets.

"Really, I'm fine. It was just some minor swelling… you know a concussion. Just little things. The coma was just to allow my brain to heal. Now tell me, what's our next move? I assume since I'm alive and here that we beat the Grounders."

"This can really wait, mom. You need to rest. Besides, Bellamy and I have it all under control." Mostly, she thinks to herself.

"You and Bellamy… I don't know that I like the sound of that." Abby leans back against her pillows, her face pale and her breathing heavy like she's just exercised for the first time in her life. "Where is Kane?"

"Mom" Clarke lets go of Abby's hand and sits back against her chair. "Kane never came back with the group." The shock on her mother's face momentarily replaces the exhaustion, but she just nods and closes her eyes.

Clarke excuses herself and finds Raven in the war room.

"Where's Bellamy?" Raven just shrugs in reply.

"So, what'd you and the Grounders talk about?"

"The commander, Lexa, said she'd send a few soldiers to us in a few days to discuss our plans. Oh. And Octavia had a little girl." Raven lifts her eyebrows. "You should've seen Bellamy. I never would've guessed he had a soft spot for anything other than Octavia." She jokes.

"Oh please, Clarke," Raven says, rolling her eyes. "Bellamy puts on a mask for the rest of our people, pretends to be this big hard ass, rebel leader. But you can't tell me you really buy into it." Clarke's only response is a blank stare. "Oh my god. You really don't see it do you? Not every guy shows interest by making little animals out of scrap metal, Clarke. I can't believe I actually have to spell this out for you. Clarke," she speaks slowly, resting her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "Bellamy loves you. Just… he just has an odd way of showing it."

"You're nuts," Clarke waves her hand in dismissal and steps out of Raven's grasp.

"Think about it. How else do you explain the fact that he always seems to seek you out whenever there's an issue? Or how you're the first person he looks to when a decision needs to be made?"

"We were co-leaders back at the drop ship."

"Okay, well just… watch him. You'll see... he is always gravitating towards you. Almost like he can't control it." She pauses. "He's probably too scared to admit it. Which I can't blame him. You're pretty scary." She smiles and takes her leave, behind her Clarke stares after her wondering if any bit of what Raven says is true. Wondering if she ever could trust Bellamy.

When Bellamy finally makes his way back to Camp Jaha, there are two riders outside the gates, stoically watching the camp.

"Gentlemen," Bellamy nods slightly at them then raises his voice to the guard inside. "Open up!" They do so and Bellamy heads for the war room, assuming that the other Grounder's are in there talking to Clarke and the others. Neither of them hears him approaching so instead of entering the room and interrupting their conversation he leans against the wall outside the doors and eavesdrops on them.

Raven comes walking out quickly, and when she turns the corner she almost knocks Bellamy over.

"Speak of the devil," She fixes him with a strange look but doesn't stick around for small talk.

"So, the Grounders aren't here, then?" Clarke has her head in her arms when he walks into the room. She lifts her head from the table at his voice and narrows her eyes at him thoughtfully.

"No," she says slowly.

"Well, there are riders at the front gates. You should get some sleep. You look like hell, princess."

"You say that a lot, but you don't have any room to talk. Did you tell my mom about the riders?" She stands.

"No, I didn't know she was awake. I just thought I'd inform you." Raven was right, Clarke realizes. He really does come to her first.

"Well, I should tell my mom."

"I'll tell her. You go get some sleep." There's a flash of true concern in his eyes but it is gone before Clarke can really put a name to the look. Bellamy is quick to leave after their conversation, not really wanting to stick around any longer than necessary.

After he spoke to Abby, Bellamy wanders through the camp aimlessly.

"Hey," Wick, the engineer that is always hanging around Raven, is sitting at a tale by himself. "Care for a drink?" Bellamy nods once and takes a seat across from him as he pours a cup. "Seems you and I are in the same boat."

"Meaning what?" Bellamy takes a drink and the liquid sets his throat on fire. Wick laughs loudly at the face he makes.

"You're too used to Monty's hooch. I don't sweeten mine. Sorry." Wick tips his cup and clears his throat. "Anyways, we've both been put on the side lines for the same guy. Now I've been dealing with Collins for years. You're new to the game so I'll let you in on a little secret. You just can't win against the guy." Wick takes another drink and sighs bitterly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. Well whatever helps you sleep at night."

Bellamy stands then, wanting to be anywhere but across from this guy that he barely knows.

"See you around, Wick. Good luck with Raven."

"Good luck with Clarke," he shoots back. Bellamy doesn't even give him the satisfaction of glancing back as he walks into his tent, after all he is exhausted.

"I just can't get over it."

"Well, Finn, maybe you should try. Stop obsessing over them. What's done is done. Besides I think Bellamy is good for her. And vice versa."

"What? _What_?" Finn stares at Raven in disbelief as her and Jasper work on making more bullets. It probably isn't the best idea for Finn to be bothering them considering how touchy the powder is, but he isn't too popular with the other people of the Ark since Commander Lexa demanded his head and they refused the offer.

Jasper catches Raven's eyes and rolls his own. "She's right. I think Bellamy keeps Clarke realistic and Clarke keeps Bellamy from going crazy. Love is a funny thing."

"Love?" Finn throws his hands up in the air dramatically. "_Love_."

"Repeating everything we say twice isn't going to change the fact that there is some serious chemistry between the two of them."

"Between the two of whom?" Clarke startles them all and Jasper almost knocks over the can of gun powder. Luckily for them, Raven has quick hands.

"Uh, nothing. We were talking about… me and Maya." Jasper smiles sheepishly up at her and turns quickly back to making the bullets.

"Right. I don't believe that for a second. But… how is Maya? Is she adjusting well?" Jasper gives her a sad smile, turning back to face her.

"She's… still scared of us. I mean, I can't say that I blame her. Not after everything that's happened to her since she got here." When Maya first arrived at the Ark, the guards threw her into lock up, automatically grouping her with the other people in Mount Weather. It took a lot of convincing from Clarke to allow her to share a tent with Jasper, the only one that offered to share his living quarters. Even though Maya was released on good terms, and pardoned of crimes she never committed, she still received threats from a few of the more rambunctious people in their group.

"Yeah, I don't blame her either." Clarke stares off into space, getting lost in her thoughts as she so often does, only to be brought back by the sound of Finn's voice.

"So, how's your mom?"

"She's okay, I think. I hope. She seems to be completely with it. So I guess she was just extremely lucky. She said she had minor swelling in her brain, but that the coma helped bring it down." Finn exchanges looks with Raven. "What? She said she's going to be fine. So she's going to be fine."

"Right, no. You're right. Your mom's a fighter. You remind me of her." Finn smiles softly at her.

"That's what Bellamy told me right before they went off to fight the Grounders." At the mention of Bellamy, Finn's smile disappears completely and he goes about brooding around the war room. "Speaking of, he said there are riders outside the gates. So I'm assuming that the group they're sending to talk to us should be here by morning. I want all of you at the meeting, so go back to your tents and get some rest. Meet me back here at first light." They all get up and excuse themselves, leaving Clarke alone in the room.

"Spoken like a true leader." She jumps.

"God, Bellamy. Would you stop doing that?"

"I thought you were going to sleep."

"Yeah, well. I couldn't… nightmares." She runs a hands through her blonde waves and stares up at him, almost asking him to go back to her tent with her. Almost.

"Me neither," he replies. "Wick was complaining about Raven and Finn and I can't stop thinking about it."

"Why? What do Raven and Finn have to do with you not being able to sleep?"

"I just feel bad for the guy, you know?" Bellamy sits across from her, propping his feet up on the table and leaning his chair back on two legs. "Poor guy is head over heels for Raven and she only sees Finn. Even though she says she's done with him, she isn't really. I think Wick will just have to deal with staying just friends… or whatever it is they are." He is staring intently at Clarke, never once moving his eyes away from her.

"Yeah, well I don't think Wick has really proven himself to Raven, anyways. How does she know he's being for real and isn't just interested in some kind of fling?"

"That's the funny thing about relationships. You're just supposed to trust that it's going to work out." He stands and with a slight pause, walks back out the doors. He almost asked her to join him in his tent. Almost.


	14. Chapter 14

The Grounders are exiting the camp and a collective sigh of relief leaves everyone inside the walls. They had been here for hours, more than half the day and the leaders of Camp Jaha are exhausted.

After much debate and the Grounders trying to convince them that just flat out attacking them would suffice, Abby (who was being wheeled around the camp in a makeshift wheelchair until she is fully recovered) had told them it wasn't an option. The Skypeople are not willing to sacrifice their people in a foolish attempt. It would be a suicide mission, she had said.

Clarke mentioned the tunnel system that Mount Weather had set up to send Reapers out and eventually they decided to try their luck going through those.

Now, Clarke is bent over a piece of paper sketching out a rough map of the tunnel system.

"This would be so much easier with Lincoln. He knows the tunnels better than I do." Her eyebrows are knitted tightly together as she focuses.

"Maybe we should've asked Lexa to send him to us when she gets back." Bellamy stands over her shoulder, offering up any information he has about the tunnels, which isn't much.

"They haven't gone too far… maybe we can send out a few people to catch up to them?" She doesn't even look up from her paper.

"Yeah," Bellamy straightens and looks over at Raven flicking a piece of dirt off her pant leg. "I'll take some people. We should be back before nightfall."

"Thanks, Bell." She finally looks up and offers him a hesitant smile.

Again with the whiplash, he thinks to himself before leaving.

..

The air is crisp and clear as they make their way through the woods, they caught up quickly with Lexa and her group. Now they are heading back home.

"Hey, we should stop for a quick hunt. We're out here, might as well, right?" Someone from the back of the group suggests. They're right, the people of the camp deserve a nice meal and a mini celebration before they begin a war they may not win.

Finn, whom Bellamy brought along grudgingly, kneels down in the dirt searching for tracks. Bellamy can't help but roll his eyes every time Finn does this.

"There's a boar or two around here, these tracks are fresh." Finn stands, confident in his findings and then Bellamy takes over, moving through the woods in the direction Finn points him in.

…

"Open the gates!" Finn's voice rings out loudly and the gates are opened, between him and another guard from the Ark they carry Bellamy inside. He's conscious, but he's bleeding. Abby greets them and directs them to the med bay.

Clarke is inside counting inventory when they bring Bellamy in.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened out there?"

"Bellamy is an idiot," Finn answers simply, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey. I'm right here." Bellamy flinches as they drop him onto the bed.

"Well that doesn't make it any less true. I _told_ you not to go after the boars. More than once. There were too many of them." Finn crosses his arms as Abby washes her hands up.

"I got two didn't I?" Bellamy growls back.

"Yeah, and you almost got yourself gutted in the process."

"It's just a scratch!" With the force of his yell his stomach and side start bleeding harder.

"Alright, Finn, if you're just going to antagonize my patient then you need to leave." Abby looks over the wound quickly, cleans it out, disinfects it and then hands the reigns over to Clarke when another patient comes in with more pressing needs. Everyone is gone except the two of them.

"Remember what I told you about your perfect body not being perfect if you keep getting yourself cut up?" She jokes as she pushes a needle through his skin. He breathes in sharply and leans his head back. "Oh come on, after how many times you've had stitches you'd think you'd be a little more used to this." Bellamy notices the way her eyebrows stitch together the same way now as they did while she was drawing out the maps earlier.

"How'd the maps turn out?" He asks, trying to concentrate on anything other than the way that a strand of blonde hair has fallen down to brush against his chest.

"They're shaky to say the least. Once Lincoln gets here they'll be much better. You did catch up with them right? Before you tried to kill yourself?"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, I could never do that. I mean, I'd never get the pleasure of you ripping a needle through my skin again. And yes, we did catch up with them. And yes, Lexa will send him." She smiles slightly and continues threading his tender skin with expert hands.

"I think this is the biggest wound I've ever stitched up, so if it gets a little funky at the end, please forgive me."

"Battle scars are sexy, though." She lets out a light laugh and he closes his eyes. "Aren't you done torturing me yet?"

"Not even close." Silence hangs heavily over them after that. When Clarke is finally finished, she puts a bandage over the wound with some of the antibacterial cream that they have stored in the med bay. She leans back in her seat to examine her work. "Much better than anything on the drop ship." She pauses and catches Bellamy's eye. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for torturing me? You should be." He stiffly pulls his shirt back over his head.

"No, I'm sorry for everything that I did; everything that I _said_ to you. Raven said some stuff to me the other day and I just… I can't stop thinking about it." It's the truth, ever since Raven brought it to light, Clarke has been noticing the little things that Bellamy does for and around her. The way his eyes always seem to linger on hers for just a heartbeat longer than necessary, how he truly does look to her for council in all situations and the way he asks her opinions on any and all decisions he is making. Bellamy stares blankly at her even though he heard the conversation she is talking about. "It doesn't matter what about. Just… I'm really sorry, Bellamy." She looks him over, his unruly curls more of a mess than ever, dirt covering his face and his freckles beginning to show against his quickly tanning skin now that the sun is out more often. His dark eyes constantly searching hers, he's changed so much since they've landed, how could she possibly ignore that? How could she think this was the same boy that she had gotten into so many arguments with about how to run things?

They still argued, and would probably continue to argue as long as they both live because he's just so damn stubborn and thinks he's always right, but she doesn't feel as comfortable with anyone else in this camp, even her mother is a stranger to her now. But Bellamy, she's grown with him they've helped shape each other into the people that now sit in this room. Deep down, he is a good person, with a good heart and it's about damned time she started giving him the benefit of the doubt instead of just doubting everything he says. She needs to start trusting again.

"Don't worry about it, princess. I'm a big boy. I can handle rejection and one night stands. Now, wanna go eat the thing that tried to kill me?" He gives her a perfectly crooked smile and stands, offering her his hand. Taking it as a peace offering between the two of them, she stands and follows him out of the med bay hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

The celebration is short lived and soon everyone is retiring to their respective tents. Clarke sits at the fire with her legs crossed, tossing twigs at the dying flames. Bellamy sits heavily beside her.

"Look," he says, leaning his shoulder into hers and pointing to the left and slightly behind them. "The power of moonshine." Clarke giggles when she recognizes Raven and Wick tangled in each other's arms; the alcohol finally allowing them to pursue their attraction for each other.

"You think Wick is as drunk as she is?" Bellamy shakes his head and turns back to the fire. No matter how warm the days are getting it always seems to drop below zero at night in this place.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" She asks him, shifting slightly closer to him.

"None, I've got a patrol in the morning. They have this weird policy about coming to work hung over." He smiles down at her softly and nods at her full glass. "I see you've been hitting it pretty hard though."

"Something about impending war just takes away the fun of getting black out drunk." She swirls the liquid in her cup before dumping it out into the grass. "Besides, it's really lost its novelty now that the adults don't care if we're drinking it. Try not to get injured on your patrol tomorrow, I'm running out of supplies because of you." She returns his smile, noting the way his hand lies at his side, just close enough to barely graze over the bare skin of her thigh. With him leaning against her, her mind goes foggy with his closeness and the scent of wood, and earth, and sweat. It was so familiar; it makes her feel like she's not in the middle of a war. It makes her feel safe, and comfortable. Like home, he smells like home, and for a moment, she lets herself get lost in it. They both let out a sigh at the same time and she turns her head to look at him square on.

"Bellamy, just so you know, about that whole 'one night stand' thing you said earlier—"

"Bell-ah-my!" Jasper plops down beside Clarke, squeezing his way in between her and Bellamy. His drink sloshes onto her shorts and she has to pull herself back from yelling at him. "So, big patrol tomorrow, yeah? Lucky you, because I heard you were going with Murphy and-" Sensing a very long, drawn out drunk conversation starting, Clarke excuses herself to her tent and suppresses a laugh at Bellamy's look of desperation.

Clarke is two seconds from banging her head on the table in the war room as her mom lectures her (for the tenth time… today) about Bellamy.

"You just have got to be more responsible, Clarke." Abby is pacing back and forth in front of her daughter in full on mom mode. "Are you at least using protection?"

"Okay! Mom, enough of this. I'm a big girl, and I don't really feel like having the talk with you right now. Not when we are supposed to be worrying about a war, okay? We obviously have more important things to worry about."

"A war will be the last thing on your mind if you get pregnant, young lady." Clarke groans into her hands and puts her head down on the table. "Fine. I'm just trying to look out for you. The others should be here any time to discuss our next move." Bellamy walks in just then as if summoned, finished with his morning patrol, followed by a few other soldiers and Raven. No Finn.

They go over the map for the hundredth time to make sure each person leading a group of soldiers has it memorized down to every speck of dirt. Abby splits up the teams, Major Byrne nods along with everything that Abby says; Byrne is leading the first group through the tunnels. Then Clarke, Bellamy, Finn and a few soldiers Clarke doesn't recognize.

"I am so tired of that room, not sure if you guys feel the same but I'd rather lose the use of both my legs than be a part of the council," Raven always hates being dragged to these things, but she tends to be a good voice of reason, especially since her and Wick can help make more (working) walkie talkies for the separate groups.

"So, Raven…" Bellamy smirks at her. "You and Wick, huh?" Raven blushes a deep shade of red that Clarke didn't think even existed on the color wheel at the question.

"I was drunk…"

"You know what they say," Clarke offers. "Drunken actions are sober thoughts."

"I… gotta go. Fix those radios, you know." She hurries off away from Bellamy and Clarke.

"Say hi to Wick for us!" Bellamy's words chase after her and then she disappears around the corner. "So, wanna go get something to eat?"

For a while, life seems almost_ normal._ Bellamy teases her and she laughs lightly, brushing off his words easily and tossing back a few insults to him.

"You know," she says after swallowing a mouthful of whatever the green mush of the day is. "My mom gave me _the talk_ today. All because of you." She shoves another spoonful into her mouth and Bellamy coughs, choking on his mouthful.

"What?" He manages around his sputtering. "Because of me?"

"Yeah, she keeps telling me something about using protection, pregnancy. You know, usual parenting stuff. So thank you for that."

"Hey, I believe it was 50/50. You were there too; you _could've _said no." He pokes her in the side and the action is once again so _normal_.

"Yeah, well it's no fun only getting 50% of the lectures. Next time I'm sending her to your tent and she can caution you against getting pregnant." He smiles and shakes his head at her.

"I'd hate to have to break the news to her." They both get distracted when Major Byrne walks into the mess hall and strides purposefully towards them.

"We leave in the morning. Get some rest." She is brief and to the point.

deposit their trays on the belt that pulls them into the back kitchen and exit the hall. "See you in the morning, Clarke." Bellamy starts off towards his tent when Clarke stops him.

"Do you mind if I join you? Just for a little bit. I don't want to go back to mom's tent and have to hear another lecture." His lips twitch slightly and he nods, leading the way. "I can sleep on the floor, if that makes you more comfortable."

"Don't be ridiculous." He waves his hand in dismissal and pushes back the flap of his tent and motions her in. "If _you_ feel uncomfortable sleeping in my bed I can sleep on the ground. I did when Octavia was still in camp." She shakes her head and steps inside. "I have some clothes you can wear to bed if you don't want to wear… whatever that thing is." She looks down and realizes that she is still in her pseudo scrubs from helping her mom earlier this morning. She didn't have time to change before going to the war room and just spaced it afterwards.

"Okay, thanks." He hands her the clothing and stands there as she looks at him expectantly. When the silence stretches on, she twists her wrists, spinning her pointer finger in a circle, motioning for him to turn around.

"Oh please," Bellamy rolls his eyes but turns anyways. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." She balls her shirt up in her fists and throws it as hard as she can at his head. Being a shirt, it doesn't carry much force behind it and instead it makes contact with the back of his head and wraps around to his face. He laughs and folds the shirt neatly before putting it down in front of him. "Are you done? Are you decent?"

"Yes," he can hear her already climbing into his bed before he turns around.

"You know, if you're going to start this again," he motions to where she lays in his bed. "Which is _totally_ fine by me, you're going to have to get over the shy thing." As if to drive his point home, he effortlessly pulls his shirt over his head and lets his pants drop to the floor, leaving him only in his underwear. He climbs in beside her and habitually wraps his arms around her stomach, pulling him flush against his chest. "Hope this isn't too forward." He breathes into her hair, she shakes her head slightly, not trusting herself to be able to keep her voice steady at the time. "Good, because I missed this."

He traces small circles on her abdomen, gently brushing his fingertips against her. His fingers on her skin are electric and she realizes how much she missed this as well.

That night, her dreams are filled with a blonde haired, dark eyed baby boy that stares up at her with Bellamy's freckles dotting his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a heads up, I have one child right now that is sick with the flu**

**And the other that has a nasty cold, so please be patient if the updates come**

**Slower! I try to write as they sleep but being sick, they don't do that much.**

Morning seems to come just as Clarke has fallen into a deep sleep. She wakes in an empty bed and sits up groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Bellamy?" She hears shuffling from just outside the tent and the flaps part to reveal a shirtless Bellamy staring in at her.

"Yeah?"

"What time is everyone leaving? Should we be getting ready?" She swings her legs over the side of his bed and yawns.

"Probably. I didn't want to wake you." He moves into the main area of his tent and pulls a dark shirt over his head."After all, we all can use the sleep, right?"

"Yes. But if the rest of the group is ready, we don't want to be left behind."

"They're still waiting for the Grounders to get here, so there's no rush. The sun is barely up."

The commotion outside the tent says otherwise and Clarke hurries to put her clothes from the day before on and together they emerge into the sunshine. A group of five Grounders, lead by Lincoln, is striding purposefully towards Clarke.

"Lexa is ready to move out as soon as your people are." He informs her in that brusque tone so common among the Grounders. Lexa still considers Clarke to be the leader of the Skypeople and she doesn't think she will ever get over the look on her mother's face when the Grounders come to her first.

"Let me find out where my people are at and we'll head towards your group when we're ready. Shouldn't be more than five minutes." Lincoln nods and motions for his group to head back towards the gates. After they are gone, he lingers briefly.

"I brought Octavia with me," he says shortly. "I don't want her... if something happens to me, I want her and the baby to be here with your people." Octavia comes around the corner holding a small bundle and smiles cautiously at them.

"You can stay in my tent," Bellamy motions towards the small fixture behind him and with a quick hug from both parties and a farewell, Clarke and Bellamy head towards the group of soldiers starting to gather.

"Is everyone ready?" Clarke looks to Major Byrne.

"Yes. We've been waiting on you to wake up." Clarke blushes and shoots a glare at Bellamy. "Are _you_ ready?"

Clarke nods and pulls a pack over her shoulders. "Let me just say bye to my mom." Byrne turns back to the other soldiers, shouting for them to get ready to head out while Clarke seeks out her mother. She finds Abby not too far from where the soldiers are gathered, pacing back and forth, her wheelchair nearby in case she gets too worn down. "Hey mom. We're heading out. I just wanted to say bye." Abby turns to face her daughter, her eyes heavy with emotion.

"I wish you would stay here with me. What can I do to convince you to let them go alone?"

"I'm sorry, mom. But those are _my_ people Mount Weather taking from us. I have to do this. I'll be okay," she says. "I promise." They both smile ruefully knowing that it isn't something she can promise.

"I love you, Clarke." Abby pulls her into a tight hug, squeezing her almost painfully.

"I love you too, mom. And I'll see you when we get back, okay?" After what seems like a lifetime, Abby releases her daughter.

…

Bellamy is leading the group through the trees and he can't help but keep looking over his shoulder as Clarke picks her way over the uneven ground. He knows why she needs to be here, it's the same reason he's here. The kids that Mount Weather is taking from them are their people; they're his and Clarke's responsibility. And if they can somehow stop them from taking any more of them back, he'll do whatever it takes. She catches his eye on her when he glances her way for the millionth time and moves closer to hi, they both ignore Finn's stares.

"Hey," it's all she offers and it's all the comfort, other than her presence, that he needs.

…

They're close now, to Mount Weather. It's just across the water and Finn holds up a long, familiar vine.

"Wanna go first, princess?" She reaches out and takes the vine from his hands, tightening her grip and with a wary glance at the group she wraps the vine around her forearm once and jumps. In the ten seconds she is airborne she thinks about a time long ago when it had been Jasper swinging over this river. She lands on the solid ground and swings the rope back over to the others.

One by one, the others join her, when they land, Jasper speaks first. "This is a lot more pleasant than the last time I landed over here." He jokes lightly. Clarke is the only one that volunteers a smile.

"…"

In the distance, a horn is blown. A long, deep, drawn out warning of acid fog.

"A cave," Bellamy shouts. "Find a cave!" They move fast but being this close to Mount Weather, they're closer to the source of the fog leaving them with less chance of getting to a safe place in time. With the haste, comes clumsiness; people are tripping over their own feet and bumping into each other left and right.

Finally Bellamy spots a cave maybe 200 feet in front of them. Clarke is leading the group straight for it.

"Ditch!" She yells out as she stumbles across the sudden change of terrain. One wrongly placed foot could mean a broken ankle and the fog is dangerously close to them now, a misstep could mean the end of a life.

They're close, _so close_, to the cave when she hears Finn yell out from behind them. She comes to a halt, Bellamy barreling into her and almost knocking her over. When she looks back she sees that Finn was farther behind and didn't hear her warning about the ditch. He sits on the ground and grabs at his ankle. Even though the fog quickly covers him in its deathly grip, Clarke still moves towards him only to be shoved forwards by Bellamy.

"Can't help him!" He yells giving her another shove towards the caves. "Can't!" And deep down, she knows he's right. "Clarke!" He is screaming now, nearly carrying her towards the cave.

Once safely inside they all take a deep breath.

"Finn…" Clarke groans out, sliding down the wall of the cave. Bellamy crouches down beside her, unsure of how to comfort her so instead of trying, he takes a place beside her and puts an arm around her. She sighs deeply and rests her head on his shoulder.

"How long will we have to stay here?" A soldier from the Ark asks and Bellamy shoots him a glare. Can't he see that they just lost a member of their family?

"Don't know," Jasper answers for him. "Hopefully not very long."

!…

In the time that they are stuck in the cave, Clarke dozes off. Whether it's from physical or mental exhaustion Bellamy doesn't know. All he knows is that, even though it is selfish, he is actually glad she is here with him. He doesn't trust any of these people with his life the way he trusts Clarke, not even his baby sister. At some point he must nod off because the next thing he knows Jasper is shaking his shoulder.

"Wake up, sunshine. The fog is gone. Time to move." Bellamy glances down at Clarke, her head still on his shoulder. He hates to wake her but can't put it off. He moves his shoulder gently from under her head, waking her up.

"Hey, it's time." She rubs her eyes and stretches.

"Okay. Let's go." She stands and offers her hand to him. He takes it and stands up while simultaneously bringing her closer to him, the others exiting the cave.

"Hey," he whispers, peering down at her. "When we get back to the Ark, I need to tell you a few things." She narrows her eyes at him, always his suspicious princess.

"Like what?"

"Like I said, when we get back to the Ark, we'll talk. Just… don't die." He boldly places a kiss on the tip of her nose and releases her from his arms.

/…

They made it to the tunnels that lead straight into Mount Weather and made their way there quickly. Half of their forces were sent basically right through the front door, most of the people of Mount Weather hunkered down in a safe space that Clarke had had no idea existed. The other half of their people waited and dealt with the people coming out of the tunnels in hazard suits and armed with rifles.

Bellamy is walking through the Mountain and checking every nook and cranny for any stowaways. He happens upon a room that is dank and smells like death. Bellamy covers his nose with the back of his wrist and scrunches his face up against the offensive odor. When his eyes adjust to the dark room, he starts noticing things. He sees cages lining the walls and people. _People _cowering in each cage_. _This is the room that he'd rescued Clarke from. Then he'd been too distracted by Clarke huddled in these cages to notice what was going on in the room around him. Now, he has all the time in the world to take in the horrors surrounding him.

There are sterile tables on the opposite side of the room with evil looking instruments on a table beside each. When he walks up beside them, he notices the blood. There is blood dotting the tables, the floors and covering the straps he can only assume are used to hold down the victims. He glances at the table beside the bed he is in front of and sees… _a drill?_ One table he notices has a blanket draped over a human body.

Against all instinct, he reaches for the blanket and pulls it back before he can change his mind. Underneath the blanket lays a young girl that he doesn't recognize, she has to be a member of the Mountain People. He also sees _holes?_ drilled all over her body. That's right, he reminds himself. They're drilling into people for their bone marrow.

He leaves the room to find Clarke and the only lingering thought he has is: _evil._

""

He finds Clarke quicker than he had expected and instead of interrupting her and Lexa, he just listens.

"The people in the tunnels are gone. My people took care of them. What about on your end?" The Grounders leader is staring in that intense way of hers.

"They're down below. In a bunker we didn't know existed; although we should've expected it."

"They're _alive?"_ Lexa is not pleased.

"We aren't just going to go in there and kill them. We're not barbarians!"

"Clarke-"Bellamy starts, but Lexa talks over him.

"They've kidnapped and killed both of our people! They produced _acid fog_ to keep us at bay! _They're the barbarians!_"

"Bellamy?" She finally turns to him, her eyes searching his, hoping for him to take up her side. "What do you think?"

"I think we should fill that bunker with enough radiation to get rid of every single one of those people. Once and for all." Clarke balks at him, not wanting to believe what she'd just heard. "Lexa is right, Clarke. These people have no sympathy for us. If we don't do this now, they will just regroup and attack us again. We have to get rid of them if we ever want to live in some sort of peace."


	17. Chapter 17

They decide finally, and against Clarke's better instincts, to open a vent in the bunker.

"I won't be there to sentence those people to death. There are children in there that had nothing to do with any of this. There are innocent, scared people in there and I won't condemn them to this," she had said and stormed out of the mountain.

…

Clarke is already halfway down to meet up with the people in the tunnels when Bellamy catches up with her, breath heavy.

"You didn't see the people in that room, Clarke," he says softly. "You would've wanted to push that button personally if you had." She turns a steely glare on him that pulls him up short.

"If you really believe that, after everything we've been through, then you don't know me as well as you think you do." Her voice is hard, dismissive. And he knows the conversation is over. For now.

Major Byrne is waiting for them, the groups that had headed down into the tunnels look more worn then those that went straight into the heart of the mountain.

"Any casualties?" Clarke is moving from person to person, checking wounds and clearing most of the people with just minor injuries. Bellamy stands back and watches her as Byrne speaks. Notes the concern etched across her face as she busies herself to forget her own inner turmoil.

"Not on our side. The Mountain People however…" her voice trails off and she glances around the dark tunnel at the bodies littering the floor. Bellamy nods and moves through the crowd towards Clarke, stepping carefully over the fallen bodies of the Mountain People.

"So what's the verdict, doc?"

"Minor stuff, mostly. Thomas was shot in the shoulder and is bleeding kind of heavily, but he'll live." She barely glances up at him, her eyes glued to the bodies on the ground.

"Clarke," he starts.

"I _know_, Bellamy. 'This is war.' It doesn't make it any better." She shakes her head and finally looks up at him, her eyes giving her away. "We left Finn out there."

"I know," he nods once. "We'll take the body back to camp." Bellamy's words sound more cold than he intends them.

"Finn," she corrects. "We'll take _Finn_ back to camp."

But before they can leave to grab _Finn_, Bellamy leads Lexa and Indra towards the room holding their people captive. Clarke trails behind them, not wanting to revisit her time here.

…

Bellamy is the first one to find Finn's body in the trees. Coming out this way in the dark and from the opposite direction has most of them turned around. Even the original 100 didn't explore this side of the river after what had happened to Jasper. Before calling the others over to him, he reaches down and closes Finn's eyes that stare at nothing. His eyes are a pale, grey color and his skin is destroyed from where the fog touched it. The imagery calls to mind the way they found Atom, burning to death slowly, painfully, and asking to be killed. Bellamy briefly wonders if Finn had the same terrible fate as Atom, if he had been begging for mercy and death until his last seconds on earth. He decides it's best not to dwell on those thoughts and finally shouts for the others. He stands slowly when he hears footsteps and wishes he could shield Clarke from this, knowing that she wouldn't let up until she could see for herself.

"Finn," she chokes out at the sight of his badly abused body. Her hand moves to her mouth and tears quickly fall down her cheeks, creating a line of clean skin through the dirt. No matter how much she pretended she didn't care for him, no matter how many times she denied him more than a curt conversation, she still loved him. Would probably always love him. He places a hand on her shoulder and watches as the others make a pseudo stretcher out of a piece of wood.

…

The next few days are spent mostly gathering food and sending out crews to search the surrounding area. With the threat of Mount Weather gone and the peace with the Grounders still holding the people of the Ark come alive. No longer are they scared of the dangers of the world, instead they have a fierce curiosity that needs to be quenched.

Raven has spent the last three days in her tent, barely getting out of bed. The news of Finn's death hit her hard, Wick can barely coax food into her.

"Clarke," Bellamy approaches her, she's sitting alone, her head down at a table. "I think we should talk about our next move."

"Our next move? Bellamy, I'm so tired of this. Why can't we just pretend to be normal for two seconds?"

"I think we should leave. Abby is already taking the reigns back and you know as well as I do that none of the delinquents are going to be okay with the way things are going to be. It's going to be just like on the Ark. We know how to handle ourselves out here and none of the kids are going to want to be told what to do with a bunch of the adults strong arming them with rifles."

"So what? We just leave? Maybe the kids need to get over it and accept that this is how it's going to be."

"Do _you _want to stay here and live by the laws of the Ark? Or would you rather live by our laws? Come with me, I've already talked to the others, even Raven and Wick are going. I need a co-leader, after all. I can't keep these people under control without you. We saw how well that went."

"Yeah," Murphy appears at the seat beside Clarke. "I got hung, remember?" It's meant as a joke and Clarke actually smiles.

"What a simple life we led before." She sighs and straightens up, pushing back away from the table. "When do we leave? Wait.. where do we go?"

"Actually, O and Lincoln are going to take us east. Towards the sea." He smiles sheepishly at her.

"You even got Octavia and Lincoln to agree?" He nods.

"Bellamy here has been working behind your back hoping to guilt you into going by taking everyone with him."

"Are _you _going, Murphy?"

"Absolutely. I'm not sticking around here with these people. They don't care what happens to me. At least I know where I stand with most of you guys." He raps the table with his knuckles and then walks off.

"So, princess, when can you be ready?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I just want to thank all of my beautiful followers once again for sticking with me**

**Throughout this story!**

**I love you all and appreciate every single one of you!**

**Please try to review the chapters as I post them, constructive criticism is what helps**

**Make a good writer!**

**xoxo**

The journey to the sea is long and tiring. After they get through the area that they are familiar with, Bellamy and Clarke lose their way for about a week.

"You're reading the map wrong!" Clarke yells at him.

"Don't tell me how to read a map, princess. I'm not an idiot," he growls back.

"Could've fooled me! Lincoln!" Lincoln approaches the two of them cautiously; Aurora, tied to his back, peers inquisitively over his shoulder.

"Yes?" His deep voice is calm, but annoyed. This isn't the first time the two "leaders" have argued about the damn map, but neither of them wants to give the reigns over to anyone else.

"Would you _please_ tell Bellamy he is an idiot?"

"You're an idiot." Lincoln smiles and takes the map away from Clarke. He studies it a moment before letting out a long sigh. "We're a week off track." Both leaders let their mouths fall open before turning on each other.

"This is your fault!" They exclaim in unison.

"Okay, I'm taking over map duty from here on out." Lincoln turns before they have any time to argue and heads in the opposite direction, leaving them with no choice but to follow after him. Clarke kicks dirt in his direction.

"This is your fault," she grumbles.

"Really?" Bellamy reaches down and dusts off his pant leg. "Are you five?" He sighs and reaches a hand out to her as a sort of peace offering. After a long moment, she takes it lacing her fingers through his.

"This doesn't mean you're not an idiot." He smiles and pulls her close to him.

"I know."

…

It's beginning to get extremely cold outside during the night these days. So the small group ends up losing time in their travels so they can hunker down in their tents just as the sun starts to dip below the horizon. There are few of them, so there aren't too many tents, though sometimes there isn't enough space for everyone's tent wherever they decide to stop so they tend to spread out a little bit at night. Never farther than shouting distance though. Tonight is one of those nights, the trees around them are thick and the undergrowth is dense, making it hard to find a place big enough for more than two tents to be put up. Monty, Jasper and Maya share a tent next to Clarke and Bellamy's while everyone else walks a little further to set up for the night.

"I can't believe you lost us an entire week."

"Me?" Bellamy is throwing down the small blankets they had rolled up in their packs. They didn't have much to carry in their packs other than the blankets. The group had fashioned a chest out of some scraps of wood around Camp Jaha and packed up as much stuff in there as they could, including tents, more blankets, some medical supplies, pillows and food, that way each individual person had a light load and only four people had to carry the chest at a time. They had a system worked out so that no one carried the chest for too long. "This is _your_ fault. _You _were the one holding the map."

"Yeah, I was the one holding the map when I realized that _you_ had been leading us in the wrong direction for a week." She's pulling her shirt up and over her head in preparation to change into her pajamas just as Jasper pops his head in the tent. "Jasper!" She yells out. "Ever heard of knocking?" Clarke pulls her shirt back towards her in an attempt at covering herself.

"What the hell, Jasper?" Bellamy steps in front of Clarke to shield her from Jasper's line of sight.

"I'm not popping in just to try and sneak a peek at Clarke, guys. Monty, Maya and I were just wondering if you were going to be arguing all night or if we were going to be able to get some sleep?" He lifts his eyebrows quizzically.

"Arguing? No. Are we going to be doing other things? Maybe." Bellamy grins while Clarke blushes a deep crimson and smacks his bare back.

"Sorry, Jas. We're going to _sleep _right now." Jasper nods his head and ducks back out. She hears the zipper on his tent close and she hits Bellamy again. "Really?" She hisses.

"What?" Bellamy grins widely at her. "You're just now coming around to the idea of… whatever this thing we have is and I'm not allowed to show you off?"

"You sure didn't want to show me off when Jasper was in here." Clarke returns his smile and crawls under the blankets. Bellamy is quick to follow; wrapping his strong arms around her and pulling her back flush against his bare chest. "Aren't you cold?" She says, closing her eyes.

"Nah, this is perfect. Go to sleep, princess." He places a soft kiss against the top of her head and closes his eyes. He doesn't fall asleep right away, just wanting to stay in this moment for a little while longer. He's just about to give in to sleep when Clarke starts mumbling in her sleep. He can't quite make out her words. "What?" He asks, hoping for a response. She doesn't say anything. "Clarke?"

"Hmmmm?" Her eyes are still closed and her voice is drowsy and holds a dream like quality, like she's in a far off place.

"Did you say something?" There's a long pause.

"I love you, Bellamy Blake," he has to look down at her face to see if she's awake or not. Her eyes are shut tightly and her mouth is open slightly, she breathes deeply and evenly. He decides she's asleep but pulls her in even closer.

"And I you, princess." He plants another kiss on her forehead right between her eyebrows and finally succumbs to the pull of darkness. For the first time in a long time his dreams are not tainted with terrible images, for the first time since landing on earth he sleeps peacefully with no dreams at all.


	19. Chapter 19

They_ finally _arrive at the sea in just under a week. No thanks to Clarke and Bellamy's almost continuous bickering.

"Whoa," Clarke's voice is a whisper. She'd read about beaches, and seen pictures of them before but this… this was something you just have to experience. Without so much as a second thought, she reaches down and pulls her shoes off, removing her socks after her shoes lie in the grass.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks incredulously.

"I want to feel the sand between my toes. Look at it and tell me you don't want to." Soon, everyone is hurrying to remove their shoes and they all make their way towards the beach. The sand is soft and warm against her bare feet, almost too warm but she doesn't really mind as she takes in her surroundings.

Soft waves crash against the beach and the breeze brings the smell of salt across the sand to the group of kids. Clarke is absolutely, 100% mesmerized by the ocean. The water is a bright, clear blue color and she can see all the way to the bottom when she steps in up to her knees. It's cold, freezing and almost uncomfortable but she stands there anyways, letting the water lap against her legs. She can't keep the smile off her face and soon, Bellamy joins her.

"So, princess, what do you think?" He's looking out across the vast water and she can see the edge of his lips curl into a smile.

"Can we just live here?" He drapes an arm around her and pulls her close to him.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll have to talk to the kids about it." They both turn to look in the direction of shouting and splashing. The others are jumping and tackling each other in the water, some pull others that are more reluctant into the salty spray. "Look at them," he says amused.

But Clarke already is, she watches in awe as the small group of delinquents they brought with them actually _play_. Normally, she'd prepare a lecture about goofing off in an unknown area, after all there could be strange monsters lurking in the shadows of the water. Instead, she is completely relaxed. Instead of a lecture, she dips her hands into the water and splashes at Bellamy. Water sprays against his face and soaks his clothes. He sputters and wipes a hand down his face to clear it of the salt water. When he finally looks to her, his eyes have a mischievous glint to them.

He says, "That's it, Griffin. You're going down." After which he promptly tackles her into the water. Her body plunges beneath the water and the taste of salt invades her mouth. Bellamy pulls her back up to the surface and she spits the water out with disgust before easing back down to her shoulders in the cold water.

"I think I could be happy here," she says after a moment. "We should at least set up camp here for the night." Bellamy nods his head and with one last splash in her direction he heads back towards the shore. It isn't long before everyone starts following him and pitches their own tents.

"Make sure the tents are back off the sand. We don't want anyone taken off by the tide tonight," she hollers after them.

Later, Bellamy and Lincoln fashion spears out of some broken branches and they go spear fishing. To say it is more complicated than they originally thought would be an understatement. Both men struggle with catching anything and Clarke and Octavia sit on the bank, toes in the water, and giggle at each misstep on the guys' parts.

"If you two think it's so easy, why don't you come out here and show us how it's done?!" Bellamy stomps up the beach and shakes water from his hair. He'd just fallen into the water face first as he dove for a fish with his spear. Octavia grins and hands Aurora to her uncle.

"Let's show these children how it's done, Clarke." Clarke stands and brushes the sand from her pants and follows Octavia into the water once again moving out to her knees. They both take a couple of turns plunging the spears into the water with no success. The third time Clarke goes for a fish, her spear makes contact and shoves through the body of the creature.

"I got one!" She squeals not even noticing the look of pure disbelief on Bellamy's face. "I got it!" She holds the spear up to showcase the dead fish and walks back towards Bellamy triumphantly. "That wasn't so hard," she says with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go get dinner for the rest of us. I'd say you've got your work cut out for you."

…

As it turns out, the fish Clarke caught was just pure luck, but eventually Miller made his way into the water with a spear and proved to be quite good at spear fishing. After everyone was fed and tents were set up Clarke settles into the sand beside Octavia and Bellamy, Aurora in Bellamy's arms. The sun is setting and the view is breathtaking. Clarke pulls her jacket tighter around herself. The heat is quickly following the setting sun, and even though it's nowhere near as cold as it had been during the winters at Camp Jaha, the breeze flowing off of the waves is enough to warrant a jacket and blankets.

"You look good with a baby," Octavia says pointedly as Clarke shifts a little closer to Bellamy. His eyebrows go up and he looks back to Clarke.

"What do you say, Clarke?" Bellamy asks, half way joking. "Is a Blake baby going to happen?"

She pales briefly and then, "I don't think there will ever be a Blake baby… A Griffin baby, perhaps."

"Blake-Griffin?" Clarke's only answer is a roll of her eyes, she doesn't even want to think about the idea of having a baby, especially now that they are just now resting underneath a sense of safety.

"I'd much rather just play with this baby, then return her to her mother when she cries." She grins and lifts Aurora out of Bellamy's hands and walks towards the water, letting tiny baby toes dangle into the waves. Aurora screeches with pleasure and kicks her feet in anticipation of the next wave.

"What about you, big brother?" Octavia is looking at him with that knowing look of hers.

"I don't know, Octavia. Sometimes I think it'd be nice to have kids. Then I look around this place and I remember that we don't know what new dangers are lurking just in the shadows and I can't imagine the stress of trying to keep a baby alive and safe. I've been there," he gives her a pointed look to match her own. "Kids are stressful enough in a safe area." He grins at her and returns his gaze to Clarke who is chasing the waves with a squealing Aurora. "I do think she'd make a great mom, though. But it's going to ultimately be up to her. If she even wants to stick around with me long enough for something like that."

"Eh," Octavia shrugs and follows his eyes after Clarke and her daughter. "She loves you, she just… is afraid to _really_ love you. She's lost everyone she's ever loved, Bell. You gotta give her some time to come around. Although, if you guys don't ever have kids, you can totally babysit for me and Lincoln." She smiles and as she watches Clarke and Aurora she knows Bellamy is right, Clarke would be a great mother with her level head and fierce need to protect and take care of those she does love. But, for now she drops the topic and calls to Clarke. "It's someone's bedtime, Clarke!" Clarke smiles in her direction and brings Aurora back to her.

"Come on, Bell. You heard your sister. It's bedtime for you mister."


	20. Epilogue

**Once again I'd like to thank ya'll for**

**sticking around with me!**

**I've appreciated every single one of your reviews**

**& favorites/follows!**

**I may consider revisiting this story in the**

**(probably near) future to continue following**

**Bellamy and Clarke's developing relationship, **

**so keep an eye out!**

**Epilogue**

It took years to convince Clarke to start a family. She _did_ stick around with Bellamy and now, as they approach their tenth year on Earth he has finally convinced her. It hasn't been an easy road, and they've tried and had losses but Bellamy is still hopeful of a possible baby in the near future.

"I don't want to anymore, Bellamy," Clarke says, her voice strained and tired. "I can't just… it's too hard." He knows what she means; each loss has taken a toll on him as well. Everyone else in their small village has already started expanding their families. Octavia and Lincoln now have a boy, Spencer, Jasper and Maya had a set of twins six months ago and even Monty is expecting with his girlfriend.

"One more time, please, Clarke. If we can't I'll stop bothering you to try. I promise."

"You don't get it, do you? These haven't been flukes, Bell. It's me, okay? I can't carry them. I can't lose another one." They've lost three, the last one had stuck around for much longer and Clarke had even started to show before the miscarriage. She had been so excited, sure that that meant this one was going to stick, but in the end it hadn't.

Now she sits at the table that Bellamy and Miller had built and presses her fingers against her temples. Every time Bellamy brings this up it just pushes all of the pain back to the surface. It doesn't help that she is the one doing all of the check-ups and deliveries of the babies already in camp, but Clarke realizes that she can't take her disappointment and growing jealousy out on the others. Instead, Bellamy seems to get the brunt of it.

"Just drop it," she says sharply as she stands and leaves the room. When they'd finally decided to stay here, instead of crossing the sea, they built a tiny village just inside the tree line. So far, they'd had no problems and haven't even seen many people come through this way. There are a few different tribes of Grounders that have passed through, but they mostly left the 100 (there are exactly 100 of them again) alone and only stopped to trade goods with them.

The houses they built were remarkable, considering. Some of them were larger and held more rooms than others, but Clarke and Bellamy's was a modest size with two separate bedrooms, a "kitchen" and a dining area. Only one room was furnished, the other lay empty and was only a reminder of the baby they had hoped for and were unable to have. Clarke keeps that door closed.

…

The first time Clarke feels the life inside her stir should bring on a moment of awe and excitement, instead it just brings terror. Bellamy soothes her fears.

"This one is going to stick, I just know it. This one's a fighter," he tells her, placing his dark, calloused hand over her swollen abdomen. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl. Do you have any gut feeling either way?" He looks up at her and his excitement is so plain on his face that it makes Clarke ache.

"No," she says shortly. She refuses to get attached to this baby. Not until he or she is in her arms; alive and healthy.

…

Bellamy wipes the sweat from her neck as her face contorts in pain.

"You got this, Clarke," he murmurs into her ear. She is facing him, hands on his shoulder and bent over, leaning her head on his chest for support. "You're doing great," he repeats for the tenth time. Bellamy runs his hands down her back, putting pressure in the places that Lincoln had shown him. Bellamy wasn't so sure that putting pressure on her back would help with the contractions the way that Lincoln and Octavia claims it does, but for the brief time he is pressing on her she seems to relax ever so slightly, so he continues.

They were out for a walk along the beach when her contractions had started and so they had tried to make their way back to camp, unfortunately they were about an hour away and had only made it half way when Clarke could no longer walk through the contractions. (Octavia had _told _them not to leave this close to Clarke's due date, but the princess had insisted.) So they stopped, and here Bellamy was again, once more delivering a baby and terrified out of his mind. He can see the village just over the next hill and he wishes that someone would look their way, see them and help him get Clarke back to the medical hut.

He turns his attention back to his partner and she is gritting her teeth and bearing down through another contraction.

When the baby finally comes, Clarke reaching down and catching it (catching _her_), Bellamy is overwhelmed. They ease down onto the blanket they had brought with them and he looks down at his newborn baby girl. She is looking up at him through squinted eyes and a scrunched up, red face. And she is beautiful. Her head is covered in dark, thick hair and she opens her mouth and lets out a wail that could send the birds flying from the trees. Bellamy puts an arm around Clarke as she brings the baby up closer to her.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Clarke croons, the baby stops crying immediately and her eyes search for the source of the sound, recognizing her mother's voice.

"Newborns can't see that far; put your face closer to hers." Clarke gives him a strange look, but does what he says and repeats what she had said. Their daughter blinks a couple of times and her eyes lock onto Clarke's before she lets out a huge yawn and closes her dark blue eyes.

…

Bellamy watches as his almost one year old daughter, Adeline, waddles over the sand towards the water. Clarke is hovering nearby, as she always is, to make sure the toddler doesn't fall into the water.

He had been right about her, Clarke is an amazing mother. She is gentle and loving, and Adeline glows with the love that her mother and father give to her. After they had her, their rainbow baby, they decided not to worry about trying for another. Bellamy had once told Clarke that he would love a large family, but now, as he watches the two women in his life he couldn't imagine anything else.

He could never be happier than he is in this moment.


End file.
